Harry Potter y el Principe de sangre mestiza
by Vaina
Summary: Antes "Seguir en pie" le cambié el titulo porque creo que es más acertado con lo que pasara. Cap 8: De regreso a Howarts
1. Reencuentros

Prólogo  
  
Reencuentros  
  
Sirius Black caía majestuosamente al suelo, caía tan lentamente que parecía una película a cámara lenta. Por fin llegó al suelo, desapareciendo tras un misterioso velo.   
  
- ¡Sirius! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas olvidando toda compostura.  
  
De repente se encontró sentado en una cama, sudaba como cada noche desde que Sirius murió. Sintió ganas de llorar, lo echaba tanto de menos, pero no podía, no iba a permitir que lo vieran llorar.  
  
Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tomó e intentó tranquilizarse. El dolor era tan grande, le echaba de menos demasiado como para no llorar. De repente sintió que alguien lo tocaba suavemente. Dos largos brazos le rodeaban el cuello poco a poco y finalmente le abrazaron apasionadamente.  
  
- Remus, cariño, deja de hacerte el hombre y llora de una vez.  
  
Remus Lupin se volvió lentamente y la vio, arrodillada detrás de él. Tenía el pelo largo de color castaño y ondulado, sus grandes ojos de color café le miraban con ternura y una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba finamente en su rostro. Se acercó a él cuidadosamente, llevaba un camisón de color perla que dejaba ver el atractivo de su cuerpo.  
  
- Paige - susurró dulcemente - No digas tonterías, no tengo ganas de llorar, no me pasa nada - la chica le miró duramente - Estoy bien, de verdad.  
  
- Ahora eres tú el que dices las tonterías - dijo lentamente, meditando bien sus palabras - Remus, sé que llevas semanas sin dormir, teniendo pesadillas. No te quise decir nada, suponía que confiarías en mi y me lo contarías.  
  
La voz de la chica sonó cansada, él la miró durante unos segundos y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba cansada, y no le extrañaba. ¿Desde cuando la conocía? Hacia tanto tiempo que ni se acordaba exactamente, aunque sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban juntos seis años.  
  
Pensó que era mucho tiempo para estar con él, cualquier otra persona si habría rendido pero Paige no, ella siempre estaba allí. Le ayudaba con sus transformaciones, le cuidaba cuando era un lobo indefenso, le apoyó cuando se fue de Howarts... En otras palabras siempre estaba allí para él, y se sintió culpable porque había veces en que él no estaba para apoyarla a ella.  
  
- No quería preocuparte - murmuró dejando de pensar - no quería preocupar a nadie, sobretodo ahora que todos deben hacerlo por Harry...  
  
- Harry es importante y hay que cuidarlo, pero tú también lo eres. Además, eres lo más parecido a un padre que le queda, si no haces algo podría afectarle... Remus, sé que no eres muy propenso a hablar de tus sentimientos y mucho menos a expresarlo, normalmente no suelo decirte nada, eres así y yo te quiero así. Pero si no hablas ahora el dolor se acumulara y algún día saldrá, y en los tiempos que vienen no creo que sea lo mejor.  
  
Los dos se callaron, durante unos segundos hubo silencio entre la pareja que acabó cuando él comenzó a llorar. Ella lo abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo.  
  
- Le echo tanto de menos... Ya sé que debería estar acostumbrado hace tres años creí que Peter y James habían muerto, pero ahora es distinto, Sirius fue mucho más importante para mi que Peter...  
  
- ¡Shh! No hable y llora, llora todo lo que quieras y desahógate, te sentará bien. Debes estar bien, recuerda que la semana que viene iremos a por Harry y debe apoyarse en ti, debes cuidarlo.  
  
..........  
  
Prive Derive nunca había resultado tan odioso, cada año le desagradaba más ese sitio pero ahora en esos momentos no podía odiarlo con más fuerza. Y es que Harry Potter sentía que estaba huyendo, que huía de la verdad, de la guerra, de Voldemort, del dolor...  
  
Lo que más le molestaba era que nadie allí podía responderle a las preguntas que cada noche daban vueltas por su cabeza, como por ejemplo, ¿qué era ese maldito velo? ¿Por qué su padrino había muerto al traspasarlo?  
  
Tiró el libro que estaba leyendo asustando a su lechuza que dormía tras haber vuelto de cazar, tras pedirle perdón fue hasta su ventana y se sentó. Miró al cielo, a la luna, hacía dos noches había habido luna llena. Se preguntó que tal estaría su profesor, su amigo, el único merodeador que quedaba.   
  
Deseaba que fuera él quien viniera a buscarlo, no sus amigos, a decir verdad no quería verlos de momento. Ellos le recordaban todo lo que no tenía, lo que había perdido desde que nació: una familia, una infancia feliz... Sabía que Remus Lupin tampoco había tenido aquellas cosas, tal vez por eso se sentía más identificado con él que con el resto.  
  
No consiguió tener sueño en toda la noche, estuvo viendo aburrido como amanecía en Prive Derive. Aquel tono rojizo del cielo le recordó a Giny Weasly, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ella. Normalmente solía pensar en otra chica, en Cho Chang.  
  
Alguien llamó a su puerta, Harry se giró y vio a su corpulento tío Vernon. Parecía algo violento, desde que Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco y los demás le amenazaron, solía estar cohibido delante de Harry.  
  
- Baja al salón, alguien te ha llamado, le he dicho que ahora ibas...  
  
- ¿Quien era?  
  
- Una chica, no le he preguntado el nombre, pregúntaselo tu.  
  
Mientras bajaba pensó que era Hermione, seguramente sería la única en la Orden del Fénix que sabría utilizar un teléfono correctamente. Llegó al salón y cogió el auricular, se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su primo, provocando pánico en éste.  
  
- ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potes? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó una voz desconocida para él.  
  
- Sí, soy yo pero creo que no la conozco señorita...  
  
- Ya sé que no me conoces, dentro de unos minutos me conocerás. Ahora iré a recogerte para llevarte con el resto de la orden, ¿entendido? Quiero que te comportes como si me conocieras de toda la vida, Remus vendrá conmigo.  
  
- Claro - respondió aturdido, no sabía que significaba todo eso, aunque la voz de la chica sonaba preocupada.  
  
Nada más colgar sonó el timbre de la puerta, Harry corrió hacia ella y cuando la abrió saltó en brazos de su ex-profesor. Remus le sonrió sorprendido, luego fue hasta la cocina donde estaban Vernon y Petunia.   
  
En cuanto vio al licántropo Petunia dio un grito y se escondió detrás de su marido, él también parecía muy asustado. Remus les sonrió amablemente y se acercó lentamente.  
  
- No tienen nada que temer, no les haré nada, Harry dijo en sus cartas que lo habéis tratado bien. Yo sólo vengo a recogerlo, sólo a eso pero como comprendéis tengo que avisaros.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que lo recogéis tan pronto? Solo hace dos semanas desde que lo trajimos - dijo Petunia.  
  
- Calla Petunia, que se lleve al chico, menos trabajo para nosotros... Por fin podremos ir de vacaciones. Iros ya.  
  
Paige iba a preguntar algo pero Harry la cogió de la mano y le indicó con la mirada que aquella reacción era normal. Remus salió de la cocina y subió a la habitación de Harry seguido de él y de Paige.  
  
A los quince minutos tuvieron todo listo para partir, salieron de la casa. Harry miró hacia los lados y no vio nada que le pudiera llevar hasta la casa de su padrino.  
  
- ¿Cómo viajaremos? ¿En escoba?   
  
- No, algo mucho más divertido - respondió Remus sonriendo - en ese coche de allí, y es totalmente muggle.  
  
- Él dice divertido porque conduce y parece un niño, pero es cualquier cosa menos divertido - comentó Paige sarcástica.  
  
Harry miró asustado al hombre lobo, no se lo imaginaba conduciendo un coche como ese, empezó a pensar que Voldemort no acabaría con él, lo haría su amigo.  
  
- ¿Ves lo que has echo querida? Le has asustado, y que sepas que no soy tan mal conductor.  
  
Metieron el gran baúl en el maletero y se subieron al coche, entonces Paige se volvió hacia Harry (que estaba en el asiento de atrás) y se presentó:  
  
- Soy Paige Thomas, encantada de conocerte.   
  
- E... Hola... Yo también estoy encantado de conocerla, señorita.  
  
- Tranquilo Harry, hay confianza, se trata de mi novia, trátala de tú - comentó Remus mientras arrancaba el coche.  
  
- Por favor Remus, ve con cuidado - susurró Paige.  
  
Harry nunca había tenido tanto miedo, Remus al volante era muy peligroso. Cinco minutos después de arrancar creyó que iban a chocar con una farola pero por suerte se movió. Tras el susto Paige le explicó que le habían realizado el mismo hechizo que al autobús Noctámbulo porque sino ya estarían muertos.  
  
Tras horas de viaje los tres llegaron a Londres, y se dirigieron hacia Grimmaud Palace, mientras Lupin abría la puerta un nudo se formó en el estómago de Harry. Tenía miedo de que alguno de sus amigos estuviera muerto igual que Sirius... Sirius durante horas había dejado de pensar en él, pero ahora en la que fue su casa sabía que no iba a poder olvidarle.  
  
Ninguno de los personajes de HP me pertenece, sólo Paige (q x cierto como no sabia como llamarla le puso como mi personaje favorito de Generación X, y q es mi correo).  
  
Bien, ¿qué les a parecido? Espero q me manden sus opiniones a paige_guthrie@hotmail.com   
  
Este episodio me salió muy corto, ya que quería empezar en serio en el siguiente, cuando se rencuentran con todos. 


	2. Las cosas que quedaron atras

Capítulo 2  
  
Las cosas que quedaron atrás  
  
Lupin abría la puerta lentamente o por lo menos eso le pareció a Harry, su corazón latía rápidamente, cada vez estaba más nervioso. Durante las semanas que había estado en Privet Drive había estado pensando en el reencuentro con sus amigos.  
  
Sabía que todos le iban a mirar de distinta manera, como si fuera el chico más desgraciado del planeta y aquello no le gustaba. No podía soportar que lo miraran de esa forma, como no podía soportar que lo trataran de forma diferente.  
  
Lupin y Paige entraron en la gran mansión de los Black, se pararon en la puerta y dejaron que Harry pasaba primero. Remus pudo notar que el chico temblaba ligeramente, le sujetó firmemente por el hombro y le indicó a Paige que se adelantara con el baúl de Harry. Ella asintió y siguió su camino.  
  
Remus bajó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, no hacía falta más pues Harry había crecido mucho.  
  
- Harry debes ser fuerte, y debes ser comprensivo con ellos - movió la cabeza, señalando la gran puerta que conducía al salon.  
  
- ¿Comprensivo? No te entiendo...  
  
- Harry... Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, ¿sabes? Y él tenía un carácter muy fuerte, como tú. Lo que quiero decir es que no te enfades con Ron y Hermione si te tratan distinto, o por si te ocultan algo.  
  
- Lo intentaré - dijo estupefacto, ¿a qué se refería con si le ocultan algo?  
  
El licántropo asintió y soltó a su ex-alumno, los dos esperaron en silencio a que Paige bajara, en cuanto se reunieron con ella entraron en el salón. En cuanto entró, Harry se vió abrumado. Un gran grupo de gente fue hacia él a recibirle, sólo pudo distinguir a varias personas entre las que se encontraban Ron y su hermana Giny, Hermione, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Tonks.  
  
Lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a sus dos amigos, a Ron y Hermione. Los notó tensos aunque no quizo preguntar entre toda aquella gente, esperaria a después, cuando encontraran un sitio para hablar solos.  
  
Cuadno fue a abrazar a Ginny se dió cuenta de que ella estaba abrazando a Seamus Finigan, se quedó algo extrañado aunque fingió que no le importaba. Tras saludarlos abrazó fuertemente a Dean, quien se sorprendió bastante.  
  
Tonks le dió un beso en la mejilla, Harry se dió cuenta de que llevaba el pelo de color rojo y le llegaba a los hombros, y que un largo flequillo le ocultaba los ojos. Había vuelto a cambiar de apariencia.  
  
Después sus amigos se fueron del salón, Molly y Arthur Weasly se acercaron a él y lo saludaron cariñosamente aunque se veían angustiados, se preguntó el por qué. Se quedó a solas en la habitación con Lupin, Paige, Ojoloco Moody y... Dumbledore.  
  
Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en una gran butaca de color rojo, cerca de la chimenea. A Harry nunca le había parecido tan viejo pero a la vez tan sabio y poderoso, e repente sintió rabia al recordar la conversación que mantuvieron al final del quinto curso.  
  
Al ver a Remus Lupin sentado cerca del director de Howarts, se acordó de sus palabras, tenía que ser comprensivo y no explotar como solía hacerlo. El anciano le indicó que se sentara, Harry obedeció y se sentó al lado de Ojoloco, enfrente de Paige.  
  
- Seguramente te preguntaras por qué te hemos traido aqui tan pronto, ¿verdad? - Harry asintió - La razón es simple, hemos descubierto que ahora mismo esta casa es tan segura como la de tus tios. Asi que he preferido que estes aqui con tu tutor y con tu madrina.  
  
- ¿Tutor? ¿Quién es mi tutor? ¿Y por qué esta casa es tan segura como la de mis tios?  
  
- Poco a poco Harry - le cortó Dumbledore tranquilamente - Remus yo creí que se lo habias explicado ya.  
  
- No, no me dió tiempo. El viaje fue algo... Accidentado. Harry tus padres se aseguraron de que no estarias solo asi que también nombraron a una persona para que fuera tu madrina y por si ella o Sirius fallaban, nombraron a un segundo padrino o tutor, como quieras llamarlos. Pues bien yo soy tu tutor y Paige es tu madrina.  
  
- ¿Ella? Pero si parece mucho más joven que vosotros, yo creía que era de la edad de Tonks más o menos - exclamó Harry.  
  
- A decir verdad soy de la edad de Tonks, fuimos compañeras en Howarts y muy buenas amigas. Pero fui mejor amiga de Lily, la conocí en la Orden del Fénix y desde entonces fuimos inseparables hasta que... Bueno me entendeis - su voz se quebró al acabar la frase, entonces comprendió que su madrina decía la verdad.  
  
- Creo que seré yo quien te responda a tu segunda pregunta - Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó - Veras Sirius fue al departamente de misterios a protegerte, y murió para que tu estuvieras bien en cierto sentido se sacrificó por ti. Asi que ese sacrificio junto a un hechizo de magia arcana y a la ayuda de una amiga conseguimos que el sacrifico de Sirius quedara en esta casa, asi que mientras estes en ella estas seguro.  
  
Hubo un silencio incómodo, nadie sabía que decir. Harry vió uno a uno a los que se encontraban en la sala: Paige tenía los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos, lo miraba tristemente; Lupin lo miraba fijamente aunque parecia ido, pensativo; Dubledore lo miraba a los ojos y Ojoloco miraba a la nada, de repente el auror habló:  
  
- Creo que deberíamos explicarle al joven Potter todo lo demás, los cambios que ha traido la muerte de Sirius, ¿no creeis?  
  
Todos miraron a Dumbledore para que hablara, al final lo hizo:  
  
- Harry, todos los mortífagos te buscan, quieren acabar contigo asi que tras pensar mucho he decidido quitarte varios privilegios por mucho que me duela. Por ejemplo no podras ir a Hosmeade de momento, el uso de la capa invisible de tu padre también, me gustaria que se la dieras a Remus... Y no iras de vacaciones junto a los demás, te quedaras junto a Remus y Paige aqui.  
  
Harry apretó los muchos todo lo que pudo para no saltar encima de su director, le había quitado todo lo que podía alegrarle y por si fuera poco le quitaba uno de los pocos recuerdos de su padre.  
  
Albus lo sabía, sabía que el chico sentía cada vez más odio hacia él o por lo menos creía sentirlo. Aquello le apenaba pero no podía hacer otra cosa, era lo mejor para él y se sobrevivía a aquella nueva guerra tarde o temprano se lo agradecedira. Intentando no mirarle a los ojos añadió lo que sabía que iba a ser el detonante de un nuevo enfado.  
  
- Y dos tardes a la semana el profesor Snape se pasará a enseñarte Oclumencia, ya sabes que es importante que aprendas.  
  
Harry no podía más, dió un puñetazo a la mesa y salió de la habitación para no discutir, se giró apra pedirle perdón a Remus por no aguantar y vió que estaba sujetando a la castaña para que no fuera detrás de él.  
  
Al salir chocó con Ron y Hermione, los dos se habían quedado fuera a esperarle, querían hablar con él a solas. Harry se fijó en sus amigos: él seguía siendo el más alto de los tres, a Harry le pareció que era el más alto de su familia, seguía estando tan pálido como siempre aunque su pelo estaba más rojizo que nunca. Sin embargo ella se había convertido en la más pequeña (Harry había crecido mucho en las últimas semanas) aunque no dejaba de resultar muy hermosa y atractiva.  
  
- Deberías mirar hacia donde andas - intentó bromear Ron.  
  
- Vayamos a tu habitación Harry, allí no nos molestaran - dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Los tres amigos caminaron hasta la que era la antigua habitación de Sirius, Harry se quedó helado cuando se enteró de que Ron y él dormían en aquella habitación. Los tres se sentaron en la cama que pertenecia al moreno.  
  
- ¿Podeis decirme por qué hay tanta gente aqui? - preguntó Harry para que no le preguntaran sobre como estaba.  
  
- Bueno Dean está aqui porque su hermana mayor pensó que estaría más seguro y Seamus decidió acompañarlo - explicó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Su hermana? ¿Dean tienes una hermana? ¿Quien es?  
  
- Vaya nosotros pensábamos que sabias quien era su hermana. Es Paige, la novia del profesor Lupin, ¿no lo sabias? - preguntó Ron extrañado.  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso, ella me dijo que se apellidaba Thomas, aunque no los relaciones, siempre creí que Dean era hijo único.  
  
- Pues no lo es, Paige es su hermana mayor, su padre la tuvo en un matrimonio anterior, la tuvieron muy jóvenes - comentó Hermione.  
  
- Yo me sorprendí cuando Lupin nos la presentó como su novia - dijo Ron intentando entablar una conversación que no acabara en Harry.  
  
- Yo también, aunque parece que el amor reina en el aire - rió Harry.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Hermione molesta.   
  
- Bueno Giny y Seamus parece que estan juntos, aunque me sorprendí, pensé que quería salir con Dean Thomas. Por lo menos eso dijo en el tren.  
  
- A mi me ocurrió lo mismo, aunque me ocurre lo mismo con los demás... Mis hermanos son cajas de sorpresar - Ron rió al acabar la frase.  
  
- Es Bill - explicó Hermione al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry - ¿Recuerdas a Fleur? Pues Bill y ella son algo más que amigos, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Ron porque babea por ella y asi la vería a menudo. Entre Bill y él la convencieron para que entrara en la Orden - chasqueó con la lengua en tono de desaprovación.  
  
- No se porque te enfadas, tú hiciste lo mismo con Krum y que yo sepa nadie lo vió mal y yo no dije nada, a diferencia de ti.  
  
- Mi caso es distinto - exclamó Hermione - Él vino aqui de vacaciones y se lo ofrecía proque nos servía de espia en la Orden, él puede entrar a diferencia de nosotros, es mayor de edad.  
  
- Aparte de pedarasta, tú eres menor - bufó Ron.  
  
Los dos comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente, Harry decidió irse y dejarlos solos. Nunca los había visto asi, sabía que había algo distinto en ellos antes discutian pero era diferente. Otra cosa más que había cambiado en su vida, se preguntó que más cambiaria.  
  
Empezó a caminar por la casa, no se encontró a nadie cosa que lo extrañó ya que había mucha gente en aquella casa. Pensó que debía acostumbrarse, iba a pasar el resto de verano en la gran mansión de Sirius solamente con Lupin y Paige.  
  
Al menos - pensó mientras bajaba al hall - seran mejor compañía que los Dursley, algo es algo  
  
En cuanto tocó el suelo de la entrada unos aullidos cortaron en aire, era el retrato de la madre de Sirius, la señora Black. Gritaba como siempre, por una cosa que podía cambiar no lo hacia. Harry se acercó a ella e intentó tranquilizarla aunque no puso demasiado empeño, no consiguió su objetivo.  
  
Escuchó pasos, se volvió y vió a Paige, la chica miraba a la señora Black de forma sombría. El cuadro se calló sin que la joven dijera nada, Harry se volvió al ver el rostro ensombrecido de su amiga.  
  
- Espero que deje de molestar señora Black, porque sino ya debe saber lo que le espera, ¿verdad?  
  
La anciana no respondió sólo miró con odio a la bruja, a ésta no pareció importarle, se acercó a Harry y se lo llevó hacia la cocina.  
  
- Tendremos que acabar con la limpieza que comenzó Sirius, no aguanto a esa vieja bruja.  
  
- ¿No lo diras enserio? - exclamó la señora Weasly dejando de curar a Charlie, quien hizo un gesto de dolor - Lo siento, Charlie hijo... Hola harry, cielo, luego hablo contigo, espera... Paige era la madre de Sirius, no podemos tirarla, es la dueña de la casa y la única a la que obedece Kreacher.  
  
Harry miró a Charlie mientras se sentaba en una silla, el pelirrojo se incogió de hombros ligeramente y le sonrió.  
  
- No digo tirarle, pero, ¿no podíamos subirla al trastero? No aguanto que cada vez que llega alguien grite como una posesa. Además para dominar a Kreacher no nos hace falta ese maldito cuadro...  
  
- Yo estoy con ella, estaría mejor encerrada en el trastero junto al elfo loco, entre los dos causan bastantes problemas - comentó Charlie.  
  
- Dumbledore dijo que dejáramos todo como esta, y lo dirá por alguna razón. Asi que se queda todo como esta y os recuerdo que soy bastante mayor que los dos.  
  
Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más, Paige se dedicó a curar el brazo de Charlie mientras Molly se acercó a Harry.  
  
- Pareces hambriento, ¿quieres comer algo querido?  
  
- No, muchas gracias pero no tengo demasiada hambre, es más tengo el estómago un poco revuelto.  
  
- No me extraña, tras el viaje con Remus... Creo que no comere en una semana...  
  
- Eso si que es extraño - bromeó Charlie.  
  
- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - preguntó Harry mirando las profundas heridas en los brazos y torso (se acababa de dar cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta) del mayor de los Weaslie.  
  
- Es una historia demasiado larga - cortó la señora Weaslie - y debemos preprarar la comida para todos los que estamos, ¿sabes cocinar Harry?  
  
El moreno negó con la cabeza y Molly decidió enseñarle mientras Paige seguía curando las heridas de Charlie, Harry no dijo nada pero sabía que Molly quería entretenerla. No debía enterarse de algo relacionado con Charlie, se preguntó que sería.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aqui está el el primer capitulo (el anterior era el prólogo) de Seguir en pie, espero que os guste. Aparte de lo que sienten Harry y Remus intentaré que haya un poco de misterio, ya me contareis si lo he echo bien.  
  
Por ultimo dar las gracias a Leila Diggory, x leerme y mandarme un mensajito, ejeje... 


	3. Felices dieciseis

Capítulo 2  
  
Felices dieciseis  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se levantó y fue a desayunar, se encontró con la mayor parte de los que conocía nerviosos. Casi todos se iban de vacaciones a Rumania, entonces se acordó de que Dumbledore le había dicho que no podía ir, que tenía que quedarse en el cuartel general de la Orden junto a su madrina y su tutor.  
  
Aquello le hizo enfurecerse aún más, durante el desayuno mientras todos conversaban alegremente sobre que iban a ahcer él se sintió desgraciado y se preguntó por qué tenía tan mala suerte.  
  
Jugueteaba con los cereales aunque nadie se dió cuenta o por lo menos eso pensaba él, no se había dado cuenta que Remus lo miraba desde una esquina. Su mirada era dulce y lacónica, como cuando un padre mira a un hijo compadeciéndose de él.  
  
Lupin pensaba que era injusto para Harry quedarse encerrado en casa esperando que comenzaran las clases. Creía que asi sólo iba a conseguir que se centrara más en la muerte de Sirius... Sirius, tal vez si no lo hubiesen encerrado no hubiese corrido para salvar a Harry y tal vez no estaría muerto.  
  
El licántropo tuvo miedo de que a Harry le pasara algo asi, sabía que Harry era idéntico a James y Lily y sabía que ninguno de los dos se habría quedado en casa sin hacer nada durante demasiado tiempo, como hizo Sirius.  
  
Sintió que le hacian cosquillas en el brazo, se volvió y vió como Paige se había apoyado en él. La gran mata de pelo castaño le rozaba el brazo, provocándole las cosquillas.   
  
- ¿Crees que dejarlo encerrado funcionara? ¿Qué Harry no hará ninguna tontería ni nada por el estilo?  
  
- No lo sé, pero Dumbledore casi siempre tiene razón. Esperemos que esta vez también la tenga.  
  
Harry vió a la pareja hablar en susurros, sabía que hablaban de él aunque no le importó. Siguió jugueteando con los cereales hasta que sintió dos brazos alrededor del cuello y vió una cortina de pelo dorado.  
  
- "Hagui" que bien que estes aqui, tenía ganas de vegte...- el moreno se giró y vió a Fleur sonriéndole. El largo cabello dorado le llegaba hasta la cintura y brillaba como si se tratara del mismo sol, su piel estaba más blanca que nunca lo que le daba un aire de muñeca y su sonrisa era sincera, cosa que agradeció - Te eche de menos durante el año pasado y mi hegmana tambien.  
  
- Vaya que cariñosos, creo que debería empezar a ponerme celoso - Bill Weasly entró en la cocina. Estaba exactamente igual que siempre: el pelo rojo largo y recogido en una coleta, un pendiente en la oreja y las botas que le gustaban a Harry.  
  
- No seas tonto cherie, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti en ese sentido.  
  
- Bueno es hora de partir - exclamó la señora Weasly - Id todos al recibidor, Hermione ve a por Viktor, todavía no ha bajado.  
  
Todos corrieron hacia el recibidor menos Harry que se quedó sentado, no le apetecía ver como los demás se iban y lo dejaban solo de nuevo. Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado, se volvió y vió a Remus.  
  
- Deberias ir a despedirte, son tus amigos. Aunque ya sé que es duro pero ellos no tienen la culpa de que Dumbledore te haya prohibido ir, como él no tiene la culpa de la profecia, de todo...  
  
- Es demasiado duro, todos me abandonan, todos...  
  
- Yo no te he abandonado y ellos tampoco, se van de vacaciones, nada más... Merecen tener un descanso y lo sabes.  
  
- Pensé que este año tendría un cumpleaños en condiciones pero me equivoqué... ¿por qué no puedo ser un chico normal? ¿Por qué tengo que ser el niño que vivió? ¿Por qué yo?  
  
- Me gustaria poder responderte pero no puedo, al igual que no pude responderle a tu padre...  
  
- ¿Qué te preguntó él?  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que viste en el pensadero de Snape? Bueno pues después de eso le ocurrió algo, algo grave...  
  
- Ya sé, mamá no quería saber nada de él y te preguntó por qué, ¿verdad?  
  
- Verdad.  
  
- Oye Remus - preguntó mientras se levantaban e iban hacia el recibidor - Mi padre, ¿fue siempre asi? ¿Un idiota?  
  
- No, sólo durante los quince años, no sé que os pasa a los Potter a esa edad pero estais irreconocibles... Harry todos pasamos por una etapa en la que somos idiotas, por ejemplo Sirius fue un idiota desde los catorce a los diecisiete... Sino recuerda la broma inocente que le gastó a Snape.  
  
- Pero Ron y Hermione no la han pasado, a diferencia de mi... Y no creo que tu la pasaras.  
  
- Bueno, entre James y Sirius me obligaron a que fuera el responsable del grupo igual que lo es Hermione. Además mi infancia no fue normal, tuve que engañar a todo el mundo incluso a los que más queria... Creo que ya pasé la etapa idiota a los seis años, cuando dejé que me mordiera aquel hombre lobo.  
  
- Pero sólo eras un niño, es lo típico que hacen los niños...  
  
- Al igual que es típico que un adolescente pase esa etapa, sobretodo si está loco por una chica.  
  
- ¿A si? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? Seguro que Paige no te volvió loco como Cho a mi, no le entiendo de verdad...  
  
- Paige me volvió loco pero de otra manera, ¿sabes que fue novia de Sirius?  
  
- Preferiría que no le contaras eso a nadie Remus - sonrió Paige - Ya sabes que me gusta ser original, jejeje... Aunque será mejor que hablemos de eso en otro momento. Harry te esperan para que te despidas, si no vas ya haras que lleguen tarde.  
  
Harry asintió y se fue, aún seguía enfadado con Dumbledore por encerrarlo en aquella casa pero sabía que no podía pagarlo con los demás como siempre hacía, no era justo para ellos.  
  
Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry se había quedado a solas con su madrina y con Lupin. En realidad no podía quejarse por el aburrimiento, ya que no paraba. Entre los tres mantenían limpia la gran casa, tarea que no era fácil, y se ocupaban de los miembros de la orden del fenix que iban pasando por el cuartle general.  
  
También le ayudaban con las tareas que le habían mandado en Howarts y le enseñaban a defenderse por si volvía a ocurrir algo como lo sucedido en el departamento de msiterios.  
  
Aquel día era su cumpleaños, por la noche había cumplido los dieciseis y a diferencia de los años anteriores en evz de estar despierto esperando noticias de sus amigos, había dormido felizmente.  
  
Bajó rapidamente a la cocina, seguramente Paige estaría haciendo el desayuno. Solía cocinar ella porque Remus era un desastre y él no tenía ni idea, aunque poco a poco le enseñaba a preparar cosas sencillas.  
  
Al abrir la puerta no pudo creer lo que vió: encima de la mesa había un montón de paquetes, y encima una pancarta que ponía Felicidades. Remus y Paige le sonrieron y le felicitaron.  
  
- ¿No querías un cumpleaños normal? Pues aqui lo tienes Harry.  
  
El moreno les agradeció todo lo que habían echo y fue directo a abrir los regalos. Todos le habían mandado uno pero en cuanto los abrió todos se dió cuenta de que aún, un sobre amarillento. Harry lo cogió y lo abrió, sacó un carta en la que ponía con letra muy clara.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
Si estas leyendo esta carta seguramente esté muerto, aunque también hay una buena noticia: Remus sobrevivió y te ha dado esto el día de tu cumpleaños. Tal vez esto te parezca algo cruel, si tienes la carta quiere decir que el día que fuí a por tí al Departamento de misterios morí, y por lo tanto han pasado muchos meses. Pero cuando leas el resto de la carta comprenderas porque tiene que ser hoy el día en que la tengas.  
  
La razón es que como regalo de cumpleaños te doy todo lo que tengo, la conocída fortuna de los Black. Por suerte tú podras usarla, no como yo (por cierto hadme el favor de comprarle una túnica nueva a Remus).  
  
Aparte de eso quiero que me hagas varios favores más (sé que soy egoista pero perdoname). Quiero que cuides de Lunático, aunque parezca mentira está mal de la cabeza y sé que si tiene la oprtunidad empezará a matar mortífagos como un loco, asi que quiero que no le dejes.  
  
En segundo lugar quiero que por favor seas feliz, no quiero que estes triste por mi. No fue tu culpa el que yo muriera, te lo aseguro. Nadie que me ha echo sentir tan vivo y necesario como tú puede haberme matado.   
  
Por último que sepas que te he querido como si fueras mi propio hijo, y que te he tratado lo mejor que los tiempos en que vivímos y mi condición me han permitido.  
  
Hasta siempre,  
  
Sirius.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar llorar al leer la carta, casi se había olvidado de Sirius. Aunque la tristeza le duró poco, ya que un hombre se acababa de aparecer en la cocina con sapecto preocupado.  
  
- Han atacado el ministerio, necesitamos ayuda.   
  
- ¿Algo más? - preguntó Remus.  
  
- Sí, el joven Percy Weasly está intentado acabar con ellos.  
  
- ¿Percy? - preguntó Harry - Tenemos que ayudarlo, si acaban con él Molly se hundir  
  
- No Harry, nosotros tres le ayudaremos. Tú te quedas aqui como un buen chico, no quiero que te ocurra nada.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Harry no podremos luchar con todas las fuerzas y estar pendientes de ti sin que nos ocurra algo, ¡entiendelo!  
  
- Esta bien, pero ya podeis regresar pronto si no quereis que me dé un ataque.  
  
Los tres se despidieron y desaparecieron, Harry se sentó en la mesa con la carta en la mano y sopló las velas de su cumleaños.  
  
- Felices dieciseis Harry Potter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please dejen rewies 


	4. La reflexión de Percy

Capítulo 3  
  
La reflexión de Percy  
  
Remus apareció en el departamento de misterios, se adelantó hacia el hombre que tenía delante, Dumbledore. El anciano no miraba hacia ningún lado en concreto, simplemente estaba delante de una puerta. Se volvió hacia Lupin y le miró gravemente.  
  
- ¿Se sabe algo? - preguntó Remus - ¿Esta vivo o muerto?  
  
- Nada, no sabemos nada. Hirieron a una chica, Penélope, entonces debió reaccionar... Fue tras los mortífagos pero no sé sabe que ha ocurrido, no se sabe nada, absolutamente nada.  
  
- Será mejor que entremos, Percy no me agrada demasiado pero si le ocurriera algo Molly... Molly no lo aguantaria, recordad el incidente con el boggart - dijo Paige dispuesta a entrar.  
  
- Como siempre la juventud de hoy en día siempre quiere entrar en acción antes de recapacitar... Paige no sabemos nada, los testigos están aturdidos y no quiero que haya más bajas, esperaremos...  
  
- ¿Esperar? ¿A qué? - preguntó ella perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- Paige... - comenzó a decir Remus en tono conciliador pero en el fondo comprendía lo que sentia la chica, él también quería salvar a Percy ante todo para evitar que la señora Weasly sufriera más, pero también sabía que su antiguo maestro tenía razón.  
  
- A que Alastor avise, está inspeccionando el lugar.  
  
- Ah, de acuerdo... Lo siento Dumbledore, pero estoy muy nerviosa, todos sabemos que Percy no es muy eficiente en los duelos...  
  
- Tranquila niña, sé lo que sientes.  
  
Alastor Moody salió de la puerta por la que había entrado Percy, se le veía cansado, seguramente habría corrido hasta allí. Los tres se acecaron a él, cuando Dumbledore fue a preguntar Ojoloco se adelantó y le respondió.  
  
- Son tres mortífagos y no sé donde está Weasly, ¡que idiota que es ese chico! Debemos entrar y capturarlos, pueden ser útiles.  
  
Remus y Paige siguieron al auror por los pasillos del ministerio, ninguno de los dos los conocian del todo bien ya que no solían ir por allí. Él por ser un proscrito y ella por asuntos personales que no había contado a nadie.  
  
- No me gusta este lugar - susurró Paige - Me trae demasiados recuerdos... Demasiados...  
  
- Shh, no es momento para pensar - murmuró Ojoloco.- Debemos estar atentos, los mortifagos podrían estar cerca dispuestos a atacar.  
  
Entonces se escuchó un grito seguido de un golpe, los tres corrieron hacia dónde lo habían oido y vieron a Percy tumbado en el suelo, herido. Y entonces los vieron, tres mrotífagos encapuchados.  
  
- Llegais un poco tarde, ¿no creeis? - preguntó burlonamente uno de ellos - Creo que el chico no aguantara ni una hora.  
  
- Me parece que los que no vais a aguantar ni un cuarto de horas vais a ser vosotros - amenazó Alastor.  
  
- Si claro, mirad bien lo que sois... Un viejo loco y desgastado, un licántropo enfermizo y su novia... ¿De verdad creeis que nos dais miedo?  
  
Ningunos de los tres dijo nada, sólo se miraron y empuñaron las varitas. Los mortífagos también hicieron lo mismo, aunque de repente cuando se disponían a atacar hicieron una pequeña mueca de dolor y desaparecieron.  
  
- ¡Cobardes! Seguro que han fingido que su señor los llamaba para desaparecer, ojalá pudiera seguirlos...  
  
- No es momento para eso Alastor - dijo Remus - será mejor que llevemos a Percy a San Murgo, necesita ayuda médica. Paige, ¿crees que podrás crear un disco transportador de nuevo?  
  
- No lo sé, aunque puedo intentarlo...   
  
- Bien, inténtalo. Alastor vuelve al cuartel general y tranquiliza a Harry, lo hemos dejado solo y no sé que estará haciendo...  
  
- De acuerdo, ¿lo llevo a san Murgo para que lo tengais vigilado? Bueno y tal vez quiera ver a Weasly...  
  
Remus asintió mientras cogía a Percy en brazos y se situaba al lado de Paige, quien parecía muy concentrada creando un disco de color dorado que los teletransportó al hospital de San Murgo.  
  
...........  
  
Harry no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa, no podía hacer otra cosa. Había intentado hacer sus deberes pero no podía concentrarse, y no tenía una televisión para obligarse a verla.   
  
Escuchó que alguien acababa de llegar, vió a su antiguo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
- ¡Profesor Moody! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estan todos bien?  
  
- Tranquilo chico, no te preocupes. Todo a salído medianamente bien, ninguno a resultado herido salvo Weasly pero Remus y Paige lo han llevado a San Murgo. Nos esperan allí, por eso me mandaron aqui, tengo que llevarte con ellos.  
  
- Pero, ¿se podnrá bien? Quiero decir que se vivirá o si tendrá alguna secuela...  
  
- No lo sé, soy muchas cosas pero médico no. Allí nos informaran, aunque seguro que estará bien. No te preocupes.  
  
Al cabo de un rato llegaron y se encontraron a la pareja sentada en los bancos que había en uno de los pasillos. Harry corrió hacia ellos lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
- ¿Qué os han dicho? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Tiene secuelas? ¿Han avisado a los señores Weasly?  
  
- No nos han dicho nada, asi que no sabemos como está y tampoco sabemos si tiene secuelas y no hemos querido avisar a los Weasly hasta hablar con él o sabes algo más - le respondió Remus.  
  
- Mirad, sale el curandero - les indicó Paige a la vez que se levantaba.  
  
- Percy está bien, hemos consiguido que no pierda ninguna parte de su cuerpo aunque algunas cicatrices ninca se le irán. Si no lo hubierais traido tan pronto, hubiera muerto... Pero como lo habeis echo bien no hay que pensar en eso. Podeis entrar a verle, los cuatro si quereis.  
  
- Yo no pasaré, nunca me gustó ese chico y desde que trabaja en el ministerio menos... Y encima lo que le hizo a sus padres... - comentó Moody.  
  
- ¿Alguno más se queda fuera? - les preguntó Remus a Harry y Paige. Los dos negaron con la cabeza y entraron en la habitación.  
  
Percy estaba tumbado en la cama, su piel era realmente pálida lo que le daba aspecto de estar muerto. El pelo pelirrojo normalmente graciosamente peinado en ondas estaba muy revuelto, y las gafas que solía llevar sobre la mesilla.  
  
El joven miraba hacia la ventana, se volvió lentamente cuando escuchó que entraban. Estiró el brazo y se puso las gafas.  
  
- ¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Harry? ¿Señorita Thomas? ¿Qué haceis vosotros aqui?  
  
- Pues visitarte, ¿qué vamos a hacer? - sonrió Paige sentándose a su lado - Hemos sido nosotros los que te hemos traido.  
  
- Supongo que debo daros las gracias - repusó el pelirrojo secamente - Ya podeis iros, estoy bien y os he agradecido que me salvarais la vida. Si alguien más de la Orden está fuera y quiere verme, que no pase... Ni siquiera mis padres.  
  
- Tus padres no estan - explicó calmadamente Lupin - se han ido de vacaciones a Rumania, con Charlie. Sólo hemos venido nosotros.  
  
Harry juraría que eso entristeció a Percy, entonces se preguntó si el joven estaba fingiendo. Por eso se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, los dos adultos le siguieron.  
  
- ¿Nadie a venido a verme? Nadie... En realidad lo tengo merecido... Fui un idiota comportándome asi, no sé ni como habeis venido vosotros... Os estuve incordiando desde mi puesto de trabajo...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Pues que fui un idiota... Un verdadero idiota. Hice que echaran a Paige de su trabajo, yo lo hice...  
  
- ¿Qué trabajo? ¿Si desde que llegué de Europa con Remus no he trabajado? Bueno trabajé como librera pero me fui yo hace un par de años...  
  
- Dumbledore quería contratarte de profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que remus no quería volver pero yo me enteré y le dije a Fudge que pusiera a alguien como yo, pero puso a Dolores.  
  
Harry apretó los puños, la sóla mención del nombre de esa mujer le enfadaba. Todavía tenía las marcas de los castigos que le puso, todavía recordaba el odio y el dolor que le causó. Quería avalanzarse sobre Percy pero sabía que el chico se arrepentía, asi que se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Pensó en mi? Vaya... No hubiese aceptado al menos que no hubiera nadie más... Remus, ¿por qué no quisiste volver? Mi hermano me dijo que...  
  
- No es el momento, Percy, ¿quieres decir algo más?  
  
- Eu... Sí... También me ocupé de que el prestigio de Harry y Dumbledore empeorara como Fudge me dijo... Por eso cuando se volvieron a aliar no quise saber nada de los demás, os había traicionado a todos por serle fiel y al final tenía que vovler a miraros como si nada hubiera ocurrido... Penélope intentaba convencerme de que os pidiera perdón cuando ellos vinieron. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está Penélope?  
  
- Me temo que está muerta - dijo Remus - Murió cuando le atacaron, nadie podía hacer nada...  
  
- ¡Mierda! Maldito Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado... ¿Por qué no hice caso a mi padre? ¿Por qué me cegue en que todo estaba bien? ¿Por qué tenía que morir ella? Yo era el que lo merecía, no ella...  
  
- No puedes cambiar las cosas ya pasadas - le consoló Paige - Pero puedes ser útil ahora, puedes ayudar...  
  
- Claro que ayduaré a la Orden en cuanto me recuperé...  
  
- No me referia a la Orden, sino a aquellos que te quieren. Tu madre esta echo polvo desde que te fuiste, te echa de menos... Y tu padre también.  
  
- Pensé que papá no querría volver a verme nunca, nuestra discusión fue demasiado fuerte... Me pasé con él...  
  
- Sabes que Arthur es más bueno que el pan, si volvieras olvidaría vuestra discusión y te perdonaría - aclaró Lupin.  
  
- Cuando vuelvan les aclararé todo pero hasta entonces os ayudaré, seré un miembro más de la Orden del Fénix e intentaré solucionar las cosas que estropee durante el año pasado. Si Dumbledore me lo permite, claro...  
  
- Seguro que lo hace - dijo Harry - Si confía en Snape, ¿cómo no va hacerlo contigo? Sobretodo si le dices todo eso.  
  
Bueno tercer capítulo, no he tardado mucho como he tenido rewiews (q bien q tuve dos ) me emocioné y escribí, jejeje...  
  
Diana-Lily-Potter: Asias, x el rewiew y x el alago Como ves no he tardado mucho, a ver q te parece este capitulo  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Jajaja, weno puede que lo matase, aunque te dire q Sirius es mi 2º personaje preferido (se nota q remus es el 1º??) tal vez lo resucite o haga algo con él, ya vere... jejee  
  
Weno ya me despito lectores (los pocos q tengo, ejjeje) dejen rewiews pa q me entre la inspiración, jejeje 


	5. La maldición de los Black

Capítulo 4  
  
La maldición de los Black  
  
A los tres días de ingresar en el hospital, Percy pudo irse y volver al cuartel de la Orden. Durante esos tres días mucha gente visitó al pelirrojo aparte de Harry, Lupin y Paige. Incluso los padres de Penélope fueron a visitarle, aunque en aquella ocasión la visita no fue tan agradable.  
  
Por fin regresó al cuartel general de la Orden y como siempre la señora Black le recibió gratamente, es decir que comenzó a gritar y a llamar a su elfo doméstico que apareció enseguida como si fuera su perro faldero. Todos tiraron sus cosas al suelo y se llevaron las manos a los oidos.  
  
Paige consiguió hacer callar a la anciana, aunque Harry seguía sin entender por qué le tenía tanto respeto la señora Black, ya que era a la única a la que escuchaba y hacia caso a la primera. Sin embargo Kreacher comenzó a ponerse violento (solía hacerlo demasiado a menudo ultimamente).  
  
- Si no te vas ahora, lo lamentaras dentro de tres semanas...- amenazó Lupin agachándose - No he probado nunca un elfo doméstico pero no debe saber malo...  
  
Kreacher miró con odio al licántropo y se marchó farfullando. Remus se levantó y le indicó a Percy dónde estaba su habitación, después arqueó las cejas al mirar a Paige que se estaba riendo junto a Harry.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber de que os reis los dos?  
  
- Nada come-elfos, no nos reimos de nada - respondieron los dos al unisono.  
  
- ¿No os parece que Percy esta triste? - preguntó Harry - Creo que debería ir a Rumania con los demás, que pena que no tengamos dinero para el avión... O sí, ¡eso es! Le pagaré el billete con el dinero de Sirius, seguro que él lo hubiera echo.  
  
- ¿Con mi dinero? ¡Ni loco! No tocaras ese dinero nunca asqueroso...  
  
- ¡Cállese señora Black!  
  
- Será mejor que hablemos en otra parte, vayamos a la cocina - dijo Remus yendo hacia allí - Harry, no creo que debas usar ese dinero demasiado... Por mucho que Sirius te haya dicho que sí.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Veras, dicen que la familia Black está maldita desde hace mucho tiempo, que se hicieron ricos a costa de inocentes y que por eso todo aquel que empleé esa fortuna o que tenga sangre de los Black corriendo por sus venas acabará mal.  
  
- Mira a Sirius, ya sabes como murió... Y su hermano acabó más o menos igual, y el señor Black acabó loco... Asi que es muy posible que eso sea cierto - explicó Paige.  
  
- Sí, lo que no me acuerdo es de la otra parte... Sirius no solía hablar demasiado de ella, no sé si la nombró alguna vez. De todas maneras, Harry, es mejor que no la uses demasiado aunque es tu elección, no nuestra.  
  
Harry asintió y decidió no hacer nada con ese dinero, y se preguntó si seria cierto que una maldición recaía sobre la familia Black.  
  
Ya había anochecido y todos dormían, incluso Harry. Empezó a soñar con sus padres, y con los weasly, con todos aquellos a los que quería. Todo era muy bonito hasta que el cielo se volvió gris y todos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo. Desde Cho Chang hasta Ron y Hermione, hasta que solo quedó Sirius.  
  
Al principio parecía feliz, por eso Harry no se sintió mal al quedarse a solas con él. Al fin y al cabo era su padrino, era como un padre para él, alguien que nunca lo dejaria y al que siempre podría recurrir. Pero de repente, el Sirius alegre de su sueño fue cambiando hasta convertirse en el que lo había conocido pero más triste y pálido.  
  
- Harry, Harry... Ayúdame, por favor... Ayúdame, sacáme de aqui - le agarró fuertemente de la muñeca. Tan fuerte que incluso le hizo una marca.- Liberame Harry, por favor...  
  
El moreno se despertó sudando, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se puso las gafas, entonces se dió cuenta de que realmente tenía la marca en la muñeca. ¿Eso quería decir que Sirius estaba vivo? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estaba allí con él? ¿Por qué le pedía tan desesperadamente ayuda?  
  
Se levantó de un salto y fue hacia la puerta, cuando tocó el pomo se detuvo. ¿Qué debia decirles a los demas? ¿Le creerian se dijera que Sirius estaba realmente vivo? Decidió volver a la cama, y esperar a que fuera de día para pensar que debía decirles a Lupin y Paige, no quería que pensaran que estaba loco o que era su imaginación.  
  
Hedwing aluló suavemente, quería salir de su jaula. Harry se levantó y la abrió, cuando fue a abrir la ventana se dió cuenta de que alguien había escrito algo: la maldición de los Black. Casi dejó caer a Hedwing de la impresión, después miró alrededor. Aquello era la gota que colmaba el vaso, salió de su habitación y fue a la de Paige y Remus.  
  
Nada más entrar vió como dormían abrazados, dejó suavemente la jaula con Hedwing en una cómoda. Se dirigió hacia la pareja y los despertó con cuidado, no quería asustarlos. Rápidamente les explicó lo que había pasado, los dos parecían reacios a creer que Sirius estaba vivo pero decidieron hacerle caso, por si acaso.  
  
- ¿Dónde podriamos encontrar informacion sobre esa maldicion? - preguntó Harry - Seguro que es ella la que mantiene preso a Sirius.  
  
- No sé, no hay ningún libro o por lo menos no conozco ninguno que hable de antiguas maldiciones.- dijo Lupin pensativo.  
  
- Ojala estuviera aqui Hermione - susurró Harry - ¿Y en el ático? A lo mejor hay algun libro de familia, Sirius dejó unos cuantos allí...  
  
- ¡No en el ático no! - exclamaron los dos adultos a la par.- Tiramos todo lo que había en el ático, está completamente vacio.  
  
- Creo que ya sé dónde podríamos encontrar información, por mucho que no me guste la única que puede ayudarnos es la señora Black - reconoció Paige.- Será mejor que bajemos a verla, aunque espero que no arme demasiado jaleo... Hay gente descansando...  
  
- Entonces será mejor esperar hasta mañana. Ahora vamos todos a la cama - ordenó Remus - ¡Ya!  
  
Al día siguiente Harry no veía la hora en que todos se marcharan de una vez. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, arrastró a los dos adultos al hall para hablar con la señora Black. Esta empezó a gritar pero en cuanto vió que Paige la fulminaba, cerró la boca.  
  
- Señora Black - comenzó a decir Lupin educadamente - nos gustaria pediros un favor, si usted es tan amable, claro...  
  
- ¡No! Despreciables sangre sucia, aparte de torturarme quereis que os haga un favor... ¡Ni loca!  
  
- Señora Black, por favor... Es importante, muy importante - suplicó Harry - Queremos que nos cuente todo lo que sepa sobre la maldicion de los Black.  
  
- Vaya, veo que por lo visto que Sirius era en realidad hijo mio, ¡que desgracia, macillar asi nuestra honorable sangre!  
  
- ¡Ni diga eso de Sirius! - exclamaron los tres a la vez.  
  
- Será mejor que empiece a hablar de una vez, señora Black, nuestra paciencia tiene un límite, ¿sabe?  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien... Hablare. Todo comenzó con el primer Black, era un hombre pobre pero con ganas de comerse el mundo. Y asi lo hizo, poco a poco, mentira tras mentira, estafa tras estafa consiguió hacerse un hueco en la sociedad y recaudar algo de dinero. Aunque él deseaba más y más, asi que investigó. Descubrió a una familia muy rica, y conoció a la joven hija del matrimonio, decidió casarse con ella a pesar de que todavía era una niña. Ella aceptó casarse e incluso lo amó o por lo menos eso dicen, aunque él nunca la quiso y por eso acabó con todos los miembros de su familia. Y finalmente la mató a ella, lo que no sabía era que era una bruja asi que en su lecho de muerte lo maldijo.   
  
- ¿En qué consistía esa maldición? - le interrimpió Harry.  
  
- Ahora iba a explicar eso, si me dejas jovencito - exclamó la anciana - Le condenó a que su alma y la de los hijos que le habia dado y todos aquellos que llevaran su sangre no descansaran nunca. Siempre serían malvados, asi que cuando morían iban directos al infierno. Efectivamente cada generación Black era peor a la anterior, y por supuesto todos los Black estan en el infierno. Y todo aquel que toca ese dinero, maldito por la sangre de aquella bruja tiene un trágico final.  
  
- Pero Sirius era cualquier cosa menos malvado - comentó Harry.  
  
- Aquello si que fue extraño, Sirius fue el único Black que fue a Griffindor y también fue el único bueno en la familia, no pensé que la maldición le afectara, seguramente irá directo al infierno - la mujer comenzó a reirse como una psicópata, asi que los tres decidieron irse.  
  
- Sirius no está muerto, como no fue malvado no fue al infierno y su alma al ser de la familia Black no podrá entrar en el cielo, asi que está vivo - exclamó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Verdad?  
  
- Harry no deberias hacerte ilusiones - dijo Remus calmadamente - Hay muchas historias de esas por el mundo y nunca son ciertas, Sirius está muerto hay que hacerse a la idea y no aferrarse a la idea de que esté vivo.  
  
- Remus tiene razón, además esa mujer está loca, lo más probable es que sea todo una patraña que se ha inventado. No le hagas caso, de verdad... Será mejor que vayas al salón, Snape te estará esperando...  
  
"La señora Black dice la verdad - pensaba Harry mientras se dirigía lentamente hacia el salón - Sirius está vivo y yo encontraré la forma de liberarle de su castigo, o de encontrarle... Sirius, se paciente, encontraré la forma de ayudarte y de contactar contigo. ¿Por qué Hermione no estará cuando se le necesita?"  
  
Durante la clase de Snape no dejó de pensar en aquello, por suerte Harry se había tomado mucho más en serio las lecciones de Oclumancia y poco a poco mejoraba. Severus estaba mucho más desagradable que otros años, Harry pensó que tal vez le fastidiaba el interrumpir sus vacaciones por él aunque luego se rió al imaginárselo en la playa.  
  
- Haz lo de siempre antes de acostarte y deja de imaginarme en bañador. Por cierto, tenga cuidado con los Slytherins si sale de aqui me parece que el señor Malfoy no está muy contento contigo...  
  
Snape salió apresuradamente del salón, Harry lo miró de forma extraña y se preguntó por qué le habría avisado aunque la respuesta era clara, por Dumbledore. Después recordó a Malfoy y aunque no quiso admitirlo sintió pena por él, sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido y sabía como se debía de sentir. Se preguntó que estaria haciendo Draco en aquel mismo momento.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por fin el cuarto capitulo, siento el retraso pero esta semanas han sido caóticas. Exámenes por todas partes, asi que no he tenido mucho tiempo, aunque ahora en verano escribiré con mucha más frecuencia.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, ya me contareis que tal y si teneis alguna idea será muy bien recibida.  
  
Por último darle las gracias a Diana-Lily-Potter por mandarme un review. Bueno no escribí que le perdonara porque se me pasó (a ver si en el siguiente o en algun flash back lo hago). 


	6. Highway to hell

Capítulo 5  
  
Highway to hell  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba asustado. A diferencia de otras veces, estaba asustado de verdad. Era de noche y estaba tumbado en su gran y comfortable cama, aunque no podía dormir a causa de los pensamientos que le asaltaban el pensamiento.  
  
Mientras volvía a cambiar de postura, peleándose con sus mantas, recordaba el día en que perdió a su padre. Aunque realmente lo echaba de menos, no era aquello lo que no le permitía dormir sino todo lo que sucedió después.   
  
Un montón de gente que él ni siquiera conocía empezó a llegar a su casa, a hablar con su madre que desde que se llevaron a Lucius no hacía otra cosa que lloriquear por las esquinas. Todos iban encapuchados y todos hablaban en susurros pero lo que más le inquietaba era la sensación de que hablaban de él. Sobretodo cuando pasaba delante de ellos para decirle a su madre que se iba con sus dos amigos y todos se callaban de repente y lo miraban y en cuanto creían que no les escuchaba comenzaban a hablar.  
  
Aquella situación le molestaba tanto y le producía tanta curiosidad a la vez que acabó escondiéndose para escuchar como su madre hablaba con uno de aquellos mortífagos que rondaban su casa.  
  
- Tranquilizate Narcissa - dijo el mortígafo mientras veía a la mujer dar vueltas por la cocina, nerviosa - No es para tanto...  
  
- ¿Dónde demonios está ese elfo cuando se le necesita? - comentó la mujer mientras se ponía fregar.  
  
- ¿Qué haces fregando? Llama al elfo ese, pégale y que lo haga él...  
  
- Lucius siempre se encargaba de hacer eso...- la voz de la mujer se apagó y Draco pudo escuchar como volvía a llorar aunque intentaba parar - Lo echo tanto de menos... Y además no está ahora con todo lo que se avecina.  
  
- Bueno, tranquila mujer, ya sabes que no es para tanto.  
  
- ¿Qué no es para tanto? Sí, que lo es. Draco cumplirá dieciseis años en Agosto y para eso quedan muy pocas semanas y entonces nuestro señor lo reclamará como mortífago.  
  
- No sé porque te pones asi, eso debería ser un honor no una preocupación. Me asombra que te lo tomes asi - dijo seriamente el hombre - Lucius estaría muy contento, por cierto, ¿sabes quien será su primera víctima?  
  
- No, ¿quien?  
  
- Hermione Granger y Ron Weasly.  
  
- ¿Ellos? Pero si son dos críos.  
  
- Ya pero son el apoyo emocional de Potter, ahora que ha perdido a su padrino sólo los tiene a ellos... Bueno y al estúpido de Lupin, pero él no es problema también acabaremos con él tarde o temprano...  
  
- No deberias subestimarle - avisó Narcissa mientras se tranquilizaba.  
  
- Ya, ya sé que es bueno pero nosotros somos mejores...  
  
- ¿Y la chica?  
  
- ¿Qué chica?  
  
- ¿Pues quien iba a ser? ¡La novia de Lupin! Esa chica oculta algo, Kreacher le tiene pánico y no sé por qué.  
  
- Ese estúpido elfo le tiene miedo a todo el mundo, con nosotros se sobresalta todo el rato. No sé que le ves de raro...  
  
- Pues que sólo se asusta con los que realmente pueden hacerle daño, como los miembros de la familia, los hombres lobo, los mortífagos...  
  
Draco no escuchó nada más ya que los dos se fueron de la cocina para ver quien llamaba a la puerta, él aprovechó y corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró en ella lleno de pánico. Desde aquel día no podía dormir, se imaginaba el rostro de aquel que no puede ser nombrado mirándole y tatuándole aquella cadavera en el brazo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos se veía él matando a Granger y a Weasly. Aunque no tenía buena relación con ellos, sino todo lo contrario, no quería hacerles eso. No quería matarlos.  
  
A decir verdad ni siquiera quería ser un mortífago, una cosa era ser el malo de la escuela, el matón pero otra muy distinta era servir a un dictador que quería dominar el mundo. Desde que era un niño le habían introducido en la cabeza que los únicos que podían vivir eran los sangres limpia y él lo sintió asi durante muchos años. Hasta que mantuvo una conversación con uno de sus pocos verdaderos amigos, Severus Snape.  
  
Tras la encarcelación de su padre quería a toda costa acabar con Potter, tenía tanto rabía en su interior que tenía que controlarse para no salir a buscarlo y romperle un par de huesos. El profesor Snape lo sabía y por eso un día lo llevó hasta su despacho y le contó que era mejor que su padre pasara un tiempo en Azkaban.  
  
Aunque al principio lo había mandado a la mierda siguió escuchándolo, ya que empezó a decir cosas que tenían sentido. Sobretodo relacionado con la limpieza de sangre, le explicó que él había sentido eso durante casi toda su adolescencia hasta que se enamoró de una chica sangre sucia o media sangre como lo denominaban algunos. Aquella revelación le sorprendió mucho, no se imaginaba a su profesor amando a alguien aunque no se lo dijo.  
  
Desde entonces empezó a plantearse todo lo que sus padres le habían explicado hasta el momento, a plantearse que iba a pasar con su vida. Si iba a aceptar la vida de mortífago y de mago temido por casi toda la sociedad, que sus padres le ofecían como ellos habían echo.  
  
Le hubiese gustado decirle a su madre que se estaba replanteando irse de casa, vivir por su cuenta pero aquello no podía ser. No podía fallarle a su madre, a la única persona junto a su padre a la que nunca había fallado y a las únicas personas que quería en realidad.  
  
Aquella noche era la anterior a su cumpleaños y sabía que la celebración iba a ser muy divertida. Aparecería quien no debe ser nombrado con el hierro para hacerle la marca de mortífago y le diría, aqui estan Granger y Weasly, vé y mátalos o sino te mataremos nosotros. Tal vez por ese temor que tenía ya que eligiera lo que eligiera acabaría perdiendo se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesa.   
  
Escribió una nota para el profesor Snape, sabía que era un mortífago pero también sabía que le ayudaría a esconderse del señor Tenebroso si aquello podía hacerse. En cuanto acabó mandó a su lechuza y él se visitió, luego salió de su casa sigilosamente con la idea de perderse y que no le encontraran.  
  
Harry estaba esperando a que apareciera Snape para dar clases de Oclumancia. Pero no vino, en su lugar vió como hablaba con Lupin y con Paige. Los tres parecían preocupados, y hablaban deprisa como planeando algo. Harry pudo entender que iban a salir a buscar a alguien que se había perdido y que Remus le rogaba a la chica que se estuviera con Harry, que estaría más segura.  
  
- Harry sabe cuidarse solo, déjame acompañaros. No aguanto estar encerrada en casa mientras vosotros os jugais el pellejo, seguramente los mortífagos lo esten buscando, llevará unas doce horas desaparecido.  
  
- Yo también se cuidarme solo - dijo Lupin seriamente mientras Snape se alejaba hacia la puerta pues no quería saber nada de peleas de enamorados.- Por favor, quédate en casa. El chico no te conoce, no iría contigo.  
  
- Pero podría seros útil contra los mortifagos, además no podría aguantar que te sucediera algo... ¡Oh, esta bien! Te odio Remus Lupin, siempre consigues de mi lo que quieres cuando me miras asi... Poneos una gabardina o algo, va a llover y como vayais con esa ropa llamareis la atención.  
  
La chica les tendió un par de gabardinas y les acompañó a la puerta, después se volvió y se dirgió hacia donde Harry esperaba. Él rápidamente se sentó en un silla e hizo como si estuviera esperando a que llegara Snape, al verla puso cara de sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aqui? ¿Y Snape??  
  
- No te hagas el tonto, te ví espiarnos...  
  
Harry sonrió y ella también lo hizo, después se sentó con él y le contó todo lo que ella sabía. Los dos se preguntaron que tal les iría a los dos, ya que todos sabían que no se llevaban demasiado bien.  
  
Lupin y Snape caminaban por las calles de Londres sin dirigirse la palabra. El segundo porque no quería, es más hacía muchos esfuerzos por estar con el licántropa. Y el primero porque se sentía muy incómodo.  
  
- Parece que Malfoy se ha escondido bien, ¿no tendras alguna idea de donde puede estar?  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- Ah. ¿Y alguna idea de por qué se ha escapado?  
  
- Sí pero no voy a decírtelas, si quiere que os las cuente él. Escucha Lupin si te he pedido ayuda es porque eres le mejor trastreando y porque eres bueno en la lucha con los mortífagos y alguien tendrá que luchar con ellos en caso de que ataquen ya que yo no puedo hacer nada pero eso no quiere decir que nos hablemos.  
  
- Todavía no entiendo por qué estas tan enfadado conmigo Severus. Cuando éramos pequeños no solía meterme contigo, cierto es que alguna vez me comportaba como un... Como un...  
  
- Psicópata, esa es la palabra - respondió secamente mientras Remus sonreía al recordar esos tiempo y como se ganó el mote.- Pero tranquilo, no sigas, no tienes porque hacer las paces conmigo.  
  
- ¡No! Tengo que solucionar esto, y ahora mejor que nunca. Puede que me comportara a veces como un psicópata pero no fueron tantas como para odiarme de la manera que me odias...  
  
- Te oido porque no sabes ver en realidad - rugió Snape aunque Remus no entendió que decía - ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Cuando le pediste a Paige que no viniera pensé que sí pero veo que no...  
  
- ¡Espera! ¿Sientes algo por... Paige?  
  
- Mira, ahí está Malfoy. Y se acercan mortífagos, he de irme antes de que me vean, dile que vas de mi parte y escondelo.  
  
Snape desapareció y Lupin se dirigió hacia el rubio, que parecía muy nervioso. Remus le dió un leve toque en la espalda, y el chico dió un salto del susto. Después se volvió y se sorprendió al ver al adulto que tenía delante.  
  
- ¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Qué hace usted aqui?  
  
- Salvarte la vida por lo que veo, no te separes de mi... - susurró elevando la varita - Con un poco de suerte no nos atacaran ya que hay mucha gente por aqui, pero lo malo sea como nos sigan...  
  
- Creeran que me has secuestrado, asi que no te quepa duda de que atacaran...  
  
- Saca tu varita, sácala, no te enviaran a Azkaban por protegerte de los mortífagos, además Fudge está de nuestro lado.  
  
- El problema es que de momento no estoy en ningún lado...  
  
- Bueno pues de todas maneras si quieres esconderte tendrás que venir conmigo y para hacerlo tendremos que acabar con ellos, ¿preparado?  
  
- No pero me temo que nunca lo esté.  
  
- ¡O, tranquilo, uno pronto se acostumbra! Tienes suerte, soy uno de los mejores o por lo menos eso dicen...  
  
- Supongo, sino Severus nunca te hubiese pedido ayuda.  
  
- Llegó el momento, a la de tres, ¿de acuerdo? Una... Dos... ¡Tres!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
¡¡Quinto capítulo!!! Cuyo título lo saqué de una canción de AC/DC... Ya me direis que os ha parecido, asi que aprovecho para pediros de nuevo que me mandeis rewiews, please.  
  
También quiera dar las gracias a Diana-Lily-Potter: no puedo decirte nada sobre tus peticiones pero en el próximo capitulo retomaré ese tema, ejeje. Y tb a Seccottine: Mira por dónde, cuando leí tu rewiew me reí porque como vez he escrito mucho de malfoy, ejje.  
  
Buenas noches, queridos lectores (si tengo, jejee) hasta el proximo capitulo. 


	7. No me olvides

Capítulo 6  
  
No me olvides  
  
Harry estaba muy nervioso, hacia un buen rato que Remus y Snape se habían ido y todavía no habían dado señales de vida. No podía comprender como Paige estaba tan tranquila, o lo aparentaba por lo menos mientras limpiaba la casa de una manera un tanto psicótica. Al fijarse en ella detenidamente se dió cuenta que para nada estaba tranquila, podía ver en sus ojos el temor de la chica de perder a Remus.  
  
Él también tenía miedo de perderlo, practicamente era lo único parecido a un padre que le quedaba era el único que podría relatarle las aventuras que sus padres vivieron en el colegio. Se negaba a creer que algo malo iba a pasarle, debía confiar en Remus y saber que iba a salir de esa.  
  
- Ehh, Paige... ¿Podrias dejar de limpiar? Me estas poniendo nervioso.  
  
- ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento es que... Esta espera me está matando - la chica se sentó en el sofá al lado de Harry y le acarició la pierna - Sé que volverá siempre lo hace pero no puedo evitar el ponerme nerviosa, sobretodo si pienso que no volverá. Pero bueno, Remus es un buen luchador, seguro que vuelve sano y salvo con Malfoy.  
  
La castaña sonrió y aquello tranquilizó a Harry un poco, podía ver en sus ojos lo confiada que estaba asi que él también decidió confiar en que Remus volvería. Ella le abrazó y él se sorprendio aunque después se dió cuenta de que aquello no estaba tan mal, y pensó que estaría mucho mejor si otra chica le abrazara asi. Y se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar en aquella pelirroja que era hermana de su mejor amigo, es decir al pensar en Ginny Weasly.  
  
Escuchó unos pasos seguros que conocía demasiado bien, se volvió junto a la chica y vieron a Severus Snape. Antes de que Paige se separara bruscamente notó como su pulso se aceleraba, después fue directa a Snape. Harry volvió a ponerse nervioso, que él estuviera allí solo no era buena señal. Miró a su maestro a los ojos y sorprendentemente le pareció ver culpa en ellos, intentó ver en los de su madrina pero no supo muy bien sus sentimientos, parecía que se debatía entre el pánico y el odio.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Remus, Severus?  
  
- No, tranquila, tú lobito sigue perfectamente por lo menos cuando le dejé. Vine a ver si había traido ya a Draco pero por lo que veo no, todavía estará ocupado con eso mortífagos.  
  
- ¿Mortifagos? ¿Has... Has dejado a Remus solo con tu protegido para que se enfrenten solos a los martífagos? - Snape asintió lentamente sin despegar los ojos de la joven que parecía a punto de darle un ataque - ¡Seras insensato! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Entonces, ¿qué haras? Echarle la culpa a él.  
  
Paige no puso sorportarlo más, levantó la mano y le dió una bofetada a Snape. Él se quedó impasible, mirándola todavía con la mirada llena de culpa, después le cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia él con cuidado entonces la abrazó. Ella comenzó a llorar, levantó la vista llena de lágrimas hacia Severus.  
  
- Sabes que tenía que hacerlo, sino estropeare mi tapadera y será peor...  
  
- Lo sé, siento haberte pegado Severus, no quise hacerlo en realidad pero estoy tan nerviosa. Además tu siempre te has portado tan bien conmigo - el comentario sorprendió a Harry - Soy una idiota pero es que Remus está muy débil todavía y no me hace caso cuando le digo que espere por lo menos tres noches después de la luna para trabajar...  
  
- Tranquila, te conozco muy bien y sé que eres muy temperamental. Venga mujer en cualquier momento llegará y estará bien, tal vez herido pero vivo al fin y al cabo. No sabía que ayer fue luna llena cuando vine, he estado ocupado, si lo hubiese sabido no le hubiese pedido ayuda.  
  
La puerta se abrió violentamente, los dos adultos salieron rapidamente del salon diciéndole a Harry que se quedara atrás. El moreno se quedó en la puerta y vió como Malfoy entraba a Lupin por la puerta, los dos parecían heridos sobretodo el licántropo. Harry pudo apreciar desde donde estaba que entre Snape y Paige llevaban a Lupin arriba, seguramente a su habitación y le pedían a Draco que fuera al salón.  
  
El rubio cogeaba pero rápidamente entró en el salón, al verlo abrió los ojos sorprendido aunque después hizo una mueca de asco que Harry vió perfectamente y sospechó que a Malfoy no le importara que la viera. Draco se sentó en el sofá.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aqui Potter? Te hacia en casa de tus tíos, viviendo lleno de lujos y comodidades siendo el rey de la casa.  
  
Harry se rió por lo bajo, Malfoy no había dado para nada en el clavo aunque no pensaba decírselo. Después se rió al imaginarse como sería su vida si él estuviera en el papel de su primo y él en el suyo.  
  
- Ahora vivo aqui, es mi casa - respondió friamente.  
  
- Ah, veo que mi querido tio Sirius te dejó a ti todo - comentó irónico.- Desde luego Dios los cria y ellos se juntan.  
  
- La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aqui? O también podrías responderme a la siguiente, ¿qué le ha pasado a Remus?  
  
- El hombre lobo estaba intentando salvarme de los mortífagos, ellos pensaban que me había secuestrado y eran demasiados, incluso para él. Asi que está hecho polvo aunque espero que se cure - Harry hizo una mueca extraña, no se esperaba esa reaccion de Malfoy - ¿Qué? ¡No me mires asi! Podré ser malo pero no soy insensible, casi se muere al salvarme. Me pregunto que tal le irá.  
  
En el piso de arriba Remus estaba tumbado en su cama, muy dévil. Había perdido mucha sangre al traer a Malfoy hasta la casa pero no era muy consciente de que se estaba muriendo. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos pero su vista estaba mal, en vez de a Paige y Severus veía dos manchas. Tampoco podía entender muy bien lo que decían, asi que aguzó un poco más su oido.  
  
- Menos mal que siempre tengo pociones en el botiquin, toma aqui está la poción cicatrizante pero... ¡No tengo la poción repone sangre!  
  
- Tranquilízate, iré a la cocina a hacerla mientras tú cúrale las heridas lo que importa ahora es que no pierda más sangre... ¡Ah, ya también desinféctaselas!  
  
Lupin intentó levantar un poco la cabeza para ver mejor que pasaba pero sintió la suave mano de Paige en su frente, obligándole a tumbarse en la cama. Instantes después notó un líquido cálido por la piel, le habían dado tantas veces aquella poción que podía reconocerla al tacto. Cuando era joven e iba a la casa de los gritos solía dañarse a sí mismo y aunque por su condición se curaba mucho más rápido que los demás necesitaba la poción cicatrizante para volver a clase cuanto antes.  
  
- Remus cariño escúchame bien - dijo Paige dulcemente mientras le lavaba las heridas con agua tibia - Tienes que aguantar hasta que Snape venga con la poción, asi que abre los ojos y mírame, hablame, cualquier cosa... Venga, amor, despierta tú no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme sola. ¡Despierta! Por favor no te vayas, tú no, no podré soportarlo. Tú has sido lo mejor de mi vida, lo que me hizo volver, lo que me sacó de aquella mala vida por favor no me hagas esto, no te vayas.  
  
Lupin notó que en los ruegos de la chica había mucha más desesperación que otras veces en las que había sufrido, por eso se obligó a seguir consciente. Se obligó a recordar el día en que la conoció, la primera vez que la besó, la primera vez que hicieron el amor... Después recordó cuando Dumbledore le mandó ir a Europa a buscar a Quirrell y la encontró después de muchos años y como volvió a amarla de nuevo.  
  
- No... No me iré... Paige - consiguió decir en un susurro para tranquilizarla aunque le costó una barbaridad.  
  
Nada más decirlo notó calor humano, entreabrió los ojos de nuevo y comprobó que la chica lo abrazaba, y se sintió mucho mejor. Permaneció asi hasta que Snape volvió a entrar en la habitación con una pocion roja, que se utilizaba para regenerar la sangre que había perdido. En cuanto se la aplicaron se sintió mucho mejor y consiguió dormir un buen rato.  
  
....  
  
Harry estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, era muy tarde pues no había querido irse a la cama hasta asegurarse de que Lupin se encontraba perfectamente. Se había quitado las sábanas pues tenía mucho calor, por eso también había abierto la ventana de par en par. Una suave brisa le removía los cabellos y le hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño al que acunaban, asi cosniguió dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Volvía soñar que los Merodeadores estaban todos vivos, y que le contaban a él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sus aventuras en Howarts y era felices. Sus padres estaban cogidos de la manos y parecían muy felices, rodeándole. Remus tenía el pelo corto (ultimamente también se lo había dejado largo, sobretodo el flequillo) y jugueteaba con Paige mientras decía que él era el bueno. Y Sirius, Sirius estaba limpio afeitado y también tenía el pelo corto. Sus ojos azules brillaban y su piel era morena no pálida como cuando le había conocido.  
  
- Bonito sueño Harry - dijo la voz de Sirius pero mucho más estropeada que la del Sirus del sueño - Quizá pueda hacerse realidad...  
  
Harry miró alrededor y vió que detrás del Sirius de su sueño, su verdadero padrino, al que había conocido se acercaba por detrás. Estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre y mucho más cansado, se sentó al lado del otro Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Harry nervioso.  
  
- Ahora no, no tengo tiempo, ya vienen... Harry no me olvides, ni les olvides a ellos - señaló a sus padres - la maldición, recuerda también la maldición y sálvame por favor, hazlo, no podré aguantar mucho más.  
  
- ¿Sirius qué quieres que haga? Dime algo más por favor - suplicó mientras todo iba desapareciendo y se encontraba en su habitación, solo.  
  
Abrió los ojos de par en par, y se puso las gafas. Entonces vió algo que le sorprendió, una estela plateada foltaba delante suyo aunque luego se movió y desapareció por la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió a la estela, todo lo rápido que podía.  
  
"Sirius sé que eres tú, llévame hasta donde pueda ayudarte por favor" se repetía una y otra vez mientras la seguía.  
  
De repente chocó con alguien y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el gritar. Harry sacó su varita y susurró "lumos", en la punta de la varita apareció la llama azul que iluminó el rostro de Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aqui? - preguntó Harry asustado - Casi me matas del susto, ¿sabias?  
  
- Será mejor que hablemos en otro sitio, Snape está por aqui - comentó Malfoy mientras lo empujaba hacia su habitción y luego cerraba la puerta - Salí a investigar, esta gente esconde cosas por la casa...  
  
- ¿Qué clase de cosas? Si te refieres a Buckbeak te diré que si lo tienen escondido aqui es por tu culpa y si te acerca a él...  
  
- Ya, ya, la chica me dijo eso pero yo me refiero en el sotano, guardan a un animal o algo asi. Tal vez un dragón... Me parece que me va a gustar vivir aqui, podré entretenerme curioseando por aqui.  
  
- ¿Por qué te escapaste de tu casa?   
  
- No es asunto tuyo - Harry notó que Malfoy se sentía incómodo pero aún asi insistió, no estaba dispuesto a no saber porque iba a vivir con él - ¿Paige te lo dirá si se lo preguntas? - preguntó al fin malhumorado no quería explicarle nada a él pero antes si que lo había echo, y no sabía si la chica se lo acabaría contando o no.  
  
- Sí, supongo que sí. Además ya me han ocultado demasiadas cosas, asi que si insisto ella me lo contará - se aventuró.  
  
- ¡Oh esta bien! - replicó molesto, en realidad quería contárselo para desfogarse ya que con la chica no había podido hacerlo - Veras mi cumpleaños es mañana y si hubiese estado en mi casa Voldemort - a Harry le sorprendió que pronunciara ese nombre - me hubiera reclamado como mortífago y me hubiese encargado matar a tus amigos, yo no les tengo cariño pero no quiero matar a nadie - se excusó antes de que Harry dijera algo.  
  
- Pero, entonces, ¿estas de nuestro lado? Del de Dumbledore quiero decir...  
  
- No lo sé, no estoy en ningún bando a mi esta guerra realmente ni me va ni me viene pero em intereso por ella porque gente a la que quiero está implicada como mis padres por ejemplo o mis amigos. No todo es blanco ni es negro, ¿sabes?  
  
- Ya lo sé.  
  
- Y, ¿qué hacias tú a estas horas de la noche en pijama vagabundeando por la casa? - le preguntó el rubio que quería cambiar de tema cuanto antes.  
  
- Nada que te interese.  
  
- Vamos, yo te he contado mi secreto... Que raro es todo esto, ¡ni que fuéramos amigos! - exclamó el albino levántandose y yendo hacia la puerta, ya que no quería saber nada más de Harry.  
  
- ¡Espera un momento! Tu madre se apellidaba Black, ¿verdad? Y era familiar de Sirius, tu mismo has dicho antes que era tu tio, asi que ella debe de ser su hermana asi que puedes ayudarme - el cerebro de Harry empezó a ir a toda prisa pensando en como ayudar a su padrino.  
  
- No exactamente, mi madre era su prima yo le llamaba tío cariñosamente cuando creía que te había matado aunque en cuanto mi padre me contó la triste verdad dejé de llamarle asi... Y ahora, ¿qué te pasa a tí con los Black?  
  
- Creeras que estoy loco pero creo que Sirius está vivo, verás desde hace noches sueño con él y me pide ayuda una vez incluso me dejó una marca - se arremangó la manga y dejó ver lo que quedaba de ella - Y luego descubrí no sé que de una maldición que afecta a todos los Black, según la señora del cuadro el primer Black consiguió su fortuna matando a una familia y su mujer lo maldijo en su lecho de muerte a que las almas de los Black nunca entrarían en el cielo. Sirius no ha sido nunca malo asi que no podría ir ni al cielo ni al infierno asi que puede que esté vivo. Lupin y Paige dicen que no es verdad que es algo que se ha inventado la señora Black.  
  
- Me parece que tienen razón y me parece que sí que estas loco aunque la verdad si que hay una leyenda asi pero no me la sé, hay un libro en mi casa sobre "La noble historia de la familia Black".  
  
- ¡Tienes que buscarlo!  
  
- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ni loco! Además, ¿por qué iba yo a ayudarte si ni siquiera somos amigos? Paso de jugarme el pellejo por tí.  
  
- Dime que quieres, dímelo, dime que quieres por el libro. ¿Dinero? ¿Un elfo doméstico? ¿Qué te ayude con Defensa de las Artes Oscuras? Tú dime lo que quieres y yo te lo daré, tengo que salvar a Sirius.  
  
- Nada de lo que tienes puede interesarme, ahora déjame quiero irme a dormir que es tarde.  
  
- ¡Malfoy no me hagas esto!   
  
- Está bien, ya pensaré algo...  
  
- ¿Me vas a ayudar? - Malfoy asintió con desgana - Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias - Harry se sintió extraño al escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a Malfoy, su enemigo número uno después de Voldemort.  
  
Draco salió de la habitación preguntándose por qué iba a ayudar a Potter después de todo, porque al fin y al cabo que le podría dar él que no tuviera ya. Mientras bajaba hacia la cocina para beber algo se encontró con Ojoloco Moody y con algún otro miembro de la Orden al que no conocía.  
  
- Vaya Draco Malfoy - comentó el viejo auror mientras Draco se asustaba un poco recordando aquel episodio en que lo convirtió en hurón - creo que mi otro yo te convirtió en un hurón saltador, venga muchacho no tienes porque ponerte asi al fin y al cabo no era yo.  
  
- ¿Lo convertiste en hurón Alastor? - preguntó Paige que estaba recibiendo a los recién llegados en la cocina.  
  
- Yo no, el idiota de Crouch cuando se hizo pasar por mi aunque según tengo entendido porque se metió con Potter.  
  
- A lo mejor fue al revés - comentó Snape secamente - siempre le dais la razón a Potter, al pobre Potter... Draco será mejor que vayas a la cama, es tarde y estarás cansado.  
  
- Si no lo haces, te convertiré en hurón - bromeó Moody.  
  
Draco se fue pero a medio camino se volvió y se escondió todo lo mejor que pudo, no estaba dispuesto a no enterarse de que pasaba en esa casa a diferencia de "San Potter". Desde su escondite pudo ver que mientras los dos recien llegados cenaban, Severus y Paige se sentaban cerca para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.  
  
- ¿Hay noticias desde Rumanía? - preguntó Paige.  
  
- Están a punto de obtener lo que Dumbledore quería pero no se sabe nada más, ¿qué tal vuestra misión? - dijo Moody con la boca llena.  
  
- Bien, gracias a mis pociones agunta bien en el ático parece que se ha echo amigo de Buckbeak aunque sigo sin entender para que lo quiero Dumbledore - observó Snape mientras los demás se incogían de brazos. 


	8. Noticias desde Rumanía

**Capítulo 7 **

**Noticias desde Rumanía**

En la parte de Europa donde se encontraba las noches eran muy calurosas, y él no estaba acostumbrado asi que no podía pegar ojo. Miró al techo de su cuarto, estaba en un muy mal estado, se notaba que nadie había vivído en esa casa durante mucho tiempo. Se levantó lentamente y se asomó por la ventana, nada, no corría aire. Decidió levantarse e ir a la cocina a beber agua.

Al llegar a la habitación vió como había una chica en el fregadero, se estaba pasando un vaso de agua por la frente. Al volverse a él vió como tenía el flequillo castaño empapado, ella sonrió al verle.

- ¿Qué haces aqui, Ron? Es muy tarde, no creí que estuvieras despierto - susurró con voz dulce, acercándose a él.

- ¿Cómo voy a dormir con este calor? Este sitio será muy interesante y todo lo que digais pero estoy deseando llegar a casa y dormir. Además, echo de menos a Harry, me pregunto que tal le irá. No me gusta eso de ocultarle información, sé que acabara enterándose de esto y se enfadara con nosotros de nuevo.

- Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta pero debemos hacerlo por su bien. Imagínate que se entera de lo que estamos buscando aqui y para que lo queremos, e imagínate que luego no sale bien. ¿Cómo te crees que se quedaría?

- Tienes razón Hermione, no sé como lo haces pero tienes razón.- Ron se sentó al lado de su amiga, rozándole sin querer las piernas desnudas porque el camisón que llevaba era muy corto. El sentir a Ron, Hermione se ruborizó un poco y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago asi que rió un poco.- ¿Te he echo cosquillas? Lo siento...

- No pasa nada...

Los dos juntaron sus cabezas mucho, incluso sus narices se tocaban entre si, aunque los dos comenzaban a enrojecer siguieron avanzando hacia el otro, temerosos. Acabaron juntando los labios suavemente y besandose con toda la pasión que los dos jóvenes podían sentir. Pocos segundos más tarde se separaron porque Hedwing entró por la ventana con una carta en el pico. Ron fue a por ella mientras Hermione se pasaba los dedos por los labios, sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo que tenía delante.

- Es una carta de Harry - explicó Ron torpemente, mientras se volvía sentar leyendola.- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Hermione, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Harry cree que Sirius sigue vivo de algún modo, dice que le visita en sueños y le pide ayuda... Y lo más increíble de todo es que se ha aliado con Malfoy para poder resucitarlo.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Te ha sorprendido más que se alie con Malfoy que crea que Sirius esta vivo?

- Pues sí. Lo de Sirius no me sorprende ya que no sé que es ese velo, asi que no lo veo tan extraño pero que se alie con Malfoy sí. Es que, es Malfoy, su enemigo desde antes de entrar en Howarst. Ah, y además pregunta sobre nuestra misión aqui, no sé como se habrá enterado...

- Hombre, visto desde ese punto de vista... ¡Dejemos de pensar eso y escribámos una carta! Trae, la escribiré yo que entenderá mejor mi letra que la tuya, además no me fio demasiado de lo que pongas.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué? Era una broma.

La chica cogió un trozo de papel y redactó la carta con la ayuda de Ron, después se la dió a Hedwing y en cuanto los dos la vieron marchar subieron a sus habitaciones para intentar dormir un poco ya que mañana tendrían un trabajo muy duro. Al subir se encontraron que Percy bajaba las escaleras, les saludo amistosamente, lo hacia a menudo desde que llegó.

- Que tengas dulces sueños - susurró Ron besándole la frente.

- Lo mismo digo Ron - sonrió ella acariciándole la cara. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos y después cada uno se dirigió hacia su habitación. Aunque querían pensar en Harry, en cómo estaría, no podían dejar de pensar en el otro.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry esperaba impaciente la carta de sus amigos, sobretodo después de que Malfoy le contara lo que había escuchado. Daba vueltas por su habitación sin parar de murmurar cosas, ya que también estaba enfadado porque volvían a ocultarle cosas y no le gustaba, sobretodo por temor a que ocurriera algo parecido a lo de la última vez.

- ¿Quieres estarte quieto? - preguntó Malfoy de malas maneras mientras despegaba su vista de la revista de Quiddicht que tenía entre las manos.- No sé porque te pones asi, si no te van a contar nada. Dumbledore se lo habrá prohibido, es una viejo listo al fin y al cabo.

- No me da la gana estarme quieto, vete si quieres, no te he dicho que estes aqui conmigo, ¿sabes? Además yo sé que algo me contaran, me conocen y saben que me enfadaré y mucho si no me cuentan nada.

- Ey, no me grites. Te recuerdo que te voy ayudar con lo de tu padrino, asi que no me toques mucho las narices no sea que cambie de opinión, además aqui me aburro. Snape y Thomas no hacen más que cuidar de Lupin, y los demás vienen y van...

- Ya. Estas aqui porque Moody te da miedo, no me vengas con cuentos.

- Potter, estas haciendo que me enfade, ¿sabes?

Harry iba a replicarle con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que sabía que había puesto el dedo en la llaga pero su lechuzo se lo impidó. Dejo caer una carta en sus manos antes de posarse sobre su jaula. Harry dejó de mirar a Malfoy y se sentó en su cama, abriendo la carta. Sacó la hoja que había dentro y comprobó que la había escrito Hermione por la letra perfectamente legible. Comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Harry: _

_Tu carta nos ha soprendido (de parte de Ron: sobretodo que te aliaras con Malfoy). Bien. Quiero decirte que tengas cuidado respecto al tema de Sirius. Personalmente creo que no esta vivo pero no estoy segura, aún asi ten cuidado, por favor, tengo entendido que el espiritismo y sus variantes es muy peligroso. Y Ron opina que es más peligroso Malfoy. _

_Y respecto al hecho de que hayamos venido a Rumania. Es cierto, tenemos una misión muy complicada y por eso hemos venido tanta gente. Tenemos que recuperar una vasija muy antiguas con propiedades mágicas pero no sabemos nada más, ya conoces a Dumbledore, él también tiene secretos con nosotros. Te aseguro que en cuanto tengamos más noticias te diremos todo lo que sabemos. _

_Por cierto, de parte de la señora Weasly, muchas gracias por traer a Percy de vuelta. Te está haciendo unos cuantos jerseys para agradecertelo._

- Veo que tu amigo tiene un concepto muy acertado de mi - comentó Malfoy sonriente mientras leía la carta.- Asi que estan buscando una vasija mágica, ¿eh? ¿Para que servirá?

- Ni idea y sin más información no podemos buscarla en los libros ni nada... Pero tiene que ser poderosa, sino Dumbledore no la habría mandado buscar. Puede que tenga algo que ver con lo que tienen junto a Buckbeak...

- Otra cosa más para la lista de tareas: Averiguar más sobre una extraña criatura y sobre una vasija. Bah, seguro que eso que tienen no es muy peligroso, sino Hagrid estaría viviendo aqui para babear al verla.

- Deja de meterte con él de una vez, deja de criticar mi mundo. Estoy harto de aguantar como criticas todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, cuando toda esa gente que criticas te ha salvado la vida, te ha dado un nuevo hogar, te ayuda... Y eso tú gente no lo hace, ellos solo quieren obligarte a ser algo que no quieres.

- ¡Cállate Potter!

- No quiero, la verdad duele, ¿verdad? Pues si no quieres que te la recuerde a menudo, deja de criticar todo lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Bastante tengo que soportarte a ti, ya que te necesito por mucho que no me guste admitirlo, pero no tengo porque aguantar tus estupideces.

- ¿Has acabado ya? ¿Sí? Bien, quiero que sepas que diré lo que me dé la gana cuando quiera para eso estamos en un país libre. Y quiero que también sepas que como sigas hablandose asi, olvídate de nuestro trato. Tengo que jugarme la vida por tí, asi que lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme tranquilo.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, quería pegarle, empezar una pelea pero sabía que si lo hacia, Malfoy no le ayudaría con Sirius. Asi que pretó los puños y salió de la habitación, malhumorado. Cerró la puerta todo lo fuerte que pudo mientras Malfoy lo miraba riéndose, ya que había conseguido lo que pretendía: molestarlo. Harry estaba tan enfadado que no vió a la persona que tenía delante y chocó con ella, entonces se dió cuenta de que se trataba de Lupin. Estaba muy pálido y tenía varias heridas por el rostro, pero le sonreía igualmente.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? - preguntó amablemente.

- Ehh... No, la verdad es que no. Malfoy me saca de quicio, no puedo aguantarlo más tiempo pero lo peor de todo es que no voy a dejar de verlo, ya que vive aqui y hasta mediados de Septiembre no irá a Howarst.

- Bueno, yo también sé que ese chico es... Difícil.- Harry enarcó una ceja y Lupin sonrió con culpabilidad.- Está bien, es insoportable contigo pero tienes que aguantarlo. Además puede que tengais puntos en común, podeis hablar sobre Quiddicht, los dos sois muy buenos...

- Ponte en mi lugar y pon a Snape en el de Malfoy, ¿de verdad te pondrias a hablar de Quiddicht con él?

- No.

- ¿Ves? Pues eso...

- Hablaria sobre Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus sonrió y Harry lo miró con los ojos en blanco, decididamente aquel día no le estaba resultando una ayuda. Lupin le sujeto del hombro y le indicó que bajaran al piso de abajo, seguramente quería ir a la cocina. Harry decidió acompañarle, ya que sino tendría que estar con Malfoy y no podía aguantarle, sabía que si seguían asi llegaría un momento en el que lo mataría.

- Snape y tú no os llevais bien - comentó Harry mientras bajaban - ¿por qué? ¿Por ser amigo de mi padre y de Sirius?

- Bueno, como sabras me hice amigo de tu padre y de Sirius en primero. Ellos odiaban a Snape y Snape a ellos, y no hacian más que gastarse... Bromas, como las llamaba Sirius. Y claro, como yo era amigo de James y Sirius, les ayudaba y descubrí que tengo una mente algo... Retorcida, se puede decir. Creo que de ahi viene nuestra enemistad.

- Algún dia, cuando esta maldita guerra acabe tienes que contarme todo lo que sepas sobre mis padres.

- No te quepa duda de que lo haré, te doy mi palabra. Anda entra - dijo abriendo la puerta de la cocina - será mejor que hablemos mientras como algo... ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aqui? - preguntó gratamente sorprendido.

- Ya ves, que he venido a Londres a por una cosillas y he decidido pasar a visitar a uno de mis amigos. Deberías comer más Remus, y el chocolate no cuenta. Esa es la verdadera causa de que tengas ese mal aspecto y no la luna, sino mirame a mi.

Remus y la mujer se abrazaron, Harry con los ojos muy abiertos observó a la chica. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro, por debajo de los hombros, y los ojos verdes. Al igual que Remus era muy blanca, aunque era cierto que parecía más sana. Harry se percató que Snape también estaba ahí y miraba a la chica con un gesto de asco dibujado en la cara.

- Que conste que parece tan enfermo porque es un cabezón y se empeñó en luchar contra los mortífagos, asi que le dieron una paliza que casi lo mata. Ya sabes como es - Paige acababa de llegar y estaba apoyada en la puerta, les sonreía abiertamente a los dos.

- No digas esas cosas, ya sabes que me encanta que me alagues - bromeó Remus yendo hacia la chica y besándola.

- Vaya, veo que los rumores son ciertos... ¡Ey, iros a un hotel o avisadme para que traiga las palomitas! - bromeó la pelirroja aunque como no le hicieron caso hizo un gesto con la mano y se volvió hacia Harry, quien la miraba asombrado.- Ey, tu debes de ser Harry, ¿verdad? Bueno, que pregunta tan tonta, eres idéntico a James exceptuando los ojos, son los de tu madre. Supongo que te lo diran mucho.

- La verdad es que sí... Por cierto, ¿usted es también una mujer lobo?

- Hay confianza Harry, tuteame... Sí, soy una mujer lobo.

- Harry, esta es Miki Schneider - explicó Remus - Iba a nuestro mismo curso y era amiga nuestra, aunque era de Ravenclaw. Entre otras cosas fue la responsable de tu segundo nombre y también fue novia de Sirius.

- ¿Novia de Sirius? Vaya que raro, ella también - señaló a Paige.

- Sí, durante todo tercer curso pero luego lo dejamos, aunque fuimos my buenos amigos - una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar a Sirius - ya te contaré más cosas de él, luego ahora tengo que hablar con Remus y Paige a solas, ¿vale? Harry asintió y malhumoradamente porque estaba harto de que lo excluyeran, se alejó. Los demás se sentaron en la mesa, Remus con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta para que nadie más les oyera.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aqui? - preguntó Snape mientras se sentaba en la silla, sin dejar de poner cara de asco.

- Vaya, Snivellus, veo que no te quedan cicatrices, me alegro... - Snape la fulminó con la mirada al recordar como ella ayudó a hacérselas.

- Miki, por favor, no es momento de comportarse como niños - le recordó Remus seriamente.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aqui?

- Aunque viva en Japón, sigo siendo parte de la Orden, asi que estoy informada y os sigo ayudando. Dumbledore me pidió que buscara esto - rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó una pequeña joya en forma de Jade con un dibujo muy extraño en relieve.- Y después escuché que está buscando la mítica vasija, asi que relacioné todo y llegué a la conclusión que quiere celebrar el Ritual Prohibido. Y como es normal me preocupé, por eso vine aqui, ¿quien hará el hechizo?

- Puede que Dumbledore o puede que yo - respondió Paige - No estoy muy segura de hacerlo, es magia muy peligrosa... No tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo, soy capaz de eso por la sangre que corre por mis venas pero me da miedo los efectos que tenga... Es magia negra muy avanzada, podría... Volverme mala...

- Lo más probable es que lo haga Dumbledore, no permitiré que lo haga Paige de ninguna manera - le interrumpió Remus.

- Pero, ¿para qué quiere hacer eso? No lo entiendo, no sé en que puede ayudar eso a destruir a Voldemort - observó Miki.

- Supongo que quiere ayudar a Potter, ya que sabras que él es el único que puede acabar con Voldemort y puede que lo que pretende es que le ayuden, pero nadie lo sabe con certeza, no explicó para que teniamos que hacer eso - respondió Snape secamente.

- Lo que tengo claro es que no es el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry - volvió a bromear Miki.- Bueno, es hora de irme ya que no hay nada más que aclarar, os dejo esto pero por favor avisadme en cuanto sepais algo más.

- ¿No te vas a quedar? - preguntó Paige.

- No, no puedo quedarme, Japón es mi hogar y allí hago falta.

- También este fue tu hogar y seguramente hagas más falta, ya que no creo que allí nadie se juegue el pellejo por acabar con Voldemort.- añadió Snape - Lo único que te pasa es que tienes miedo, sólo te refugias en Japón para huir de la realidad como hicieron ellos - señaló a Lupin y Paige.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada asi que cállate! Veo que no has cambiado demasiado, que te sigue gustando hacer daño a la gente.- chilló Miki. Snape no dijo nada, simplemente se fue mientras los otros dos intentaban calmar a la pelirroja.

- Ya sabes como es, no quiso hacerte daño, sólo dijo lo que pensaba - dijo Lupin. - Lo que me molesta es que tiene algo de razón, pero no puedo estar aqui y ver que no queda casi nadie... Cuando me enteré de lo de Sirius no dejé de llorar en una semana por lo menos, no podía creer que había muerto... Es más cuando he llegado y he oido a esa vieja loca insultarle no se me ha ocurrido algo mejor que pelearme con ella...

- Ya dije yo que deberiamos tirarla...

- Ahora si que me voy, cuidad bien de Harry, ¿de acuerdo? Y saludad a todos de mi parte, intentaré volver algún que otro día.

Con un movimiento de varita desapareció. Remus y Paige la vieron desaparecer, luego se sentaron en las sillas, él parecía mucho más pálido que antes asi que ella fue a hacerle algo de comer. Mientras cocina con la ayuda de su varita mágica, vió que Lupin lloraba silenciosamente, fue hasta él y le abrazó sin poder evitar el llorar también.

- Sé que es una tontería pero al escuchar a Miki me he acordado de todos y no he podido evitar...- susurró Remus.

- ¡Shhh! Calla...

Los dos siguieron allí un rato abrazados hasta que dejaron de llorar, después Remus se puso a comer y Paige le hizo compañía. Harry entró en la cocina porque tenía hambre y al no ver a Miki preguntó por ella.

- Ha tenido que irse a su casa, vive en Japón, ¿sabias? - le explicó Paige mientras le servía la comida a Harry y a ella.- Después de acabar el colegio, y de que Vodlemort desapareciera decidió irse a Japon a vivir con un chico japonés que conoció en Howarst.

Y asi pasaron el resto del día hablando sobre Miki y las aventuras que corrieron los Merodeadores y Paige y Tonks (que eran amigas pero no pertenecian al grupo de los Merodeadores) en el colegio.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya sé que me ha costado un poco pero es el capitulo más largo hasta el momento, espero dejaros con algunas dudas como: ¿Qué tendran junto a Buckbeak? ¿En qué consiste ese extraño ritual Prohibido? ¿Qué planea Dumbledore? ¿Qué le pedirá Malfoy a Harry? (Eso ni siquiera lo sé yo, asi que podeis ayduarme con rewiews) ¿Qué pasará con Sirius? Ale, rebanaos los sesos e intentad responderme con rewies, please.

Por último dar las gracias a **Seccottine** por mandarme esos rewiews, y a mi amiga **Lore** por ayudarme.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, por cierto mandarme rewiews que me animan a ir escribiendo, que prometo responderlos.


	9. De regreso a Howarts

**Capítulo 8**

**De regreso a Howarts**

El mes de Agosto pasó muy rápido y enseguida Harry tuvo que prepararse para volver a empezar la escuela. El día antes de regresar los demás volvieron de Rumanía, tan cansados que Harry no siquiera se molestó en hablar con ellos. Durmió junto a Ron, esperando soñar con Sirius pero aquel día su padrino no apareció y él pudo descansar durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente la señora Weasly los despertó muy pronto para que pudieran ir a la estación con tiempo, Harry se despertó de un salto, lleno de energía. Aunque habia pasado un buen verano, la idea de perder a Draco de vista le hacia mucha ilusión. Alguien llamó a la puerta, Harry creyendo que seria Hermione o Ginny o alguno de sus amigos la abrió, encontrándose con Draco Malfoy. El rubio le sonreía y traía un gran y polvoriento libro, que le mostró.

- Ayer conseguí escaparme de aqui e ir a mi casa, aqui tienes todo acerca de la noble y ancestral familia Black.- dijo sin quitar la vista de Ron y de su alborotado cabello rojo que contrastaba con el perfectamente peinado cabello rubio de él.

- Vaya, gracias, empezé a pensar que ni siquiera existia...

- Oye Potter, encima que te lo consigo no vengas con chulerias, me jugué el pellejo por ti y espero que tu cumplas tu promesa.

- Claro que lo haré, ahora si me disculpas he de vestirme - le cerró a Malfoy la puerta en las narices.

- Sigo sin entender como te pudiste aliar con él - bostezó Ron.

- Porque necesito esto para averiguar algo sobre la maldición de los Black y ayudar a Sirius.- Harry metió el libro en su maleta antes de comenzar a vestirse a toda prisa.- Estoy convencido de que vive, Ron, lo creo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Si realmente esta vivo, Hermione y yo te ayudaremos a buscarlo.

Harry sabia que Ron no creia que estuviera vivo, que solo lo decía para apoyarle pero le daba igual, aquello le aydudaba. Asintió con la cabeza antes de bajar a desayunar donde le esperaban un monton de gente de la Orden. Harry se dió cuenta ni que Lupin ni Paige estaban en la mesa, aquello le preocupo un poco aunque se le notó demasiado ya que Tonks (que aquel día llevaba el pelo ondulado y rubio lo que le daba el aspecto de una barbie) le dijo:

- No te preocupes, estan hablando con Dumbledore.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- A ti no te importa Potter - dijo Snape mientras bajaba el periodico que estaba leyendo y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Severus no seas desagradable con el pobre chico - le reprochó Tonks.- El pobre lo ha pasado muy mal...

- Él no es el único que sufre, creeme Nimphradora...

- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames asi.

- Y yo te dije que no me llamaras Severus...

Tonks y Snape comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente mientras Harry decidió observar hacia otro sitio, se sorprendió al ver a Ron y Hermione cuchichear en la escalera, por las formas de moverse y de mirarse Harry pensó que estaban juntos pero aquell era demasiado raro, no podía ser...

La señora Weasly lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al exclamar que debian ir ya hacia la estación. Lupin y Paige aparecieron en el hall, los dos parecían enfadados con el otro. Entonces el señor Weasly comenzó a hacer grupos para que todos los estudiantes fueran con gente de la Orden. Harry, Ron y Hermione iban en un coche con Lupin y Paige; Ginny, Dean y Seamus iban en otro con los señores Weasly; Neville y Draco iban con Tonks y Severus que seguian discutiendo.

- Lo que me faltaba - comentó Paige malhumorada sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.- ahora el loco este me matará, porque le hace ilusión conducir...

- No es mi culpa que Dumbledore pensara en tí, ¿sabes? Además yo no podía hacerlo y lo sabes bien, y sigo sin entender por qué te enfada tanto.

- Sabes que ese sitio no me trae buenos recuerdo... ¡La farola, Remus, la farola! ¡Que nos la pegamos!

- Que no pasa nada mujer, he podido evitarla... Y respecto a lo otro, ya sé lo que sientes pero alguna vez tendrías que volver, ¿o acaso no pensabas en volver cuando tuvieramos hijos?

- ¿Hijos? ¿De verdad se te pasó por la cabeza tener hijos conmigo?

Remus asintió y ella sonrió entonces los dos se besaron, olvidándose de que iban en un coche. Harry se quedó blanco y Hermione se levantó rápidamente y los separó a los dos.

- ¿Quereis matarnos o qué? Ay, Dios mio quien me iba a decir que iba a morir en un accidente de coche...

- ¿Por qué todas os poneis asi cuando conduzco? Deberiais comportaros como Harry y Ron, que seguro que disfrutan del viaje porque confian en mi madera de conductor.

- Si, seguro miralos.

Lupin levantó la vista y por el retrovisor vió a los dos chicos abrazador y pálidos, las chicas rieron al ver la cara que se le quedó al licántropo. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la estación y se bajaron.

- Hermione, ¿puedo vomitar ya? - preguntó Ron.

- Veo que también habeis tenido un viaje accidenteado - comentó Ginny sonriente al reunirse con ellos.- Nosotros también, aunque con lo contento que estaba papa cualquiera le decia nada.

- Ya me imagino a Arthur - rió Paige.

- ¡Paige! - exclamó Tonks que corria hacia las chicas.- ¿A qué no sabes que ha pasado? ¡El pobre Neville le ha vomitado a Snape encima! Eso le pasa por insistir en que es mejor conductor que yo.

- Vaya y me lo he perdido - comentaron Lupin y Arthur riendo al igual que los demás.

- ¡Arthur!

- ¿Qué quieres cariño? Me alegro que le pasara eso...

- Miren, me alegro de que os reunais y converseis pero nosotros debemos ir al tren - les recordó Hermione.

- Mira que le gusta cortar el rollo, ¡eh? - comentó Harry a Ron quien miraba a la chica embobado. "Debe ser del viaje - pensó Harry."- Ron, ¿eh? Ron...

- ¿Qué quieres Harry? - preguntó el pelirrojo volviendo a la normalidad.

- Nada, anda vamos que perderemos el tren.

Harry se fue despidiendo de todos poco a poco, y dejo al final a Lupin y a Paige. Ella le sonrió, le abrazó y le deseó suerte.

- Cuidate Harry, y por favor no más aventuras este año, no me gustaria que te ocurriera algo - dijo duramente.

- Yo no tengo la culpa, es todo culpa del universo que se alia en contra mia.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarle leer esos libros de Sirius en su época profunda? - preguntó Paige con los ojos en blanco.

- Por aquel entonces me pareció una buena idea pero ya veo que no lo fue.

Harry subió al tren, se sentó en un compartimento con Ron y Hermione, ellos le sonrieron al verle. Él también lo hizo, y después les contó su verano con pelos y señales.

- Harry, no puedes aferrarte a la idea de que Sirius este vivo - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Cómo te pudiste aliar con Malfoy? - preguntó Ron por milésima vez.

- Mira Hermione, tengo la marca que demuestra que fue de verdad - Harry se la mostró.- Sirius está vivo y descubriré como traerlo de vuelta.

- Creo que antes tendrás que descubrir que es ese maldito velo, ¿no crees? Yo tampoco sé lo que es pero habrá que descubrirlo, antes de que te empeñes en resucitar a Sirius o algo asi.

- No digas tonterias, Harry no pensaria en resucitar a Sirius aunque supiera como hacerlo - comentó Ron, pero al ver la expresión siniestra de Harry añadió, nrvioso.- ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, además no creo que se pueda hacer...

- La verdad es que hay un método - dijo Hermione seriamente.- pero es muy complicado y puede traer muchas consecuencias y solo una serie de personas podrian hacerlo, aunque esa parte no me quedó muy clara cuando se lo escuché decir a Dumbledore. ¡Sí, le espié! - admitió al ver la cara de los chicos.

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿me podeis explicar bien que haciais en Rumania?

- A decir verdad nosotros nada - explicó Ron.- losa jovenes estuvimos con Charlie, Bill, Percy y Fleur... Pero los adultos estaban buscando un antiguo objeto que podría solucionar muchos de los problemas de Dumbledore, asi que mientras él estaba aqui ellos buscaban eso.

- ¡Típico de Dumbledore! - exclamó Harry.- Él mete en lios a todo el mundo y cuando llega la hora de la verdad se larga.

- Harry, todos sabemos que no piensas eso. De acuerdo en que lo que te hizo Dumbledore estuvo muy mal pero eso no es cuestion para que te comportes asi y lo sabes.- le riñó Hermione.

- Hombre Hermione comprendele, Dumbledore le ocultó muchas cosas sobre su vida, sobre él, es lógico que se enfade, me gustaria verte a ti en su lugar.

- Eso - añadió Harry.

- Hombres... ¿Por qué demonios os aliais entre si aunque no tengais razón? ¡Madre mia! - exclamó la chica histérica.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron los dos chicos.

- Ron, somos prefectos, deberiamos ir a la reunión, mierda ya llegamos tarde, ¡corre Ron, que no vamos a llegar!

- Hasta luego amigo.

Harry vió a los dos marcharse y a los segundos se empezó a sentir solo, tan solo que hasta se sentía incómodo aunque por suerte la puerta se abrió y entró una muchacha con el pelo rubio muy largo aunque sucio. No era otra que Luna Lovegood, la chica le saludó de una manera extraña y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal has pasado el verano? - preguntaron los dos a la vez y comenzaron a reirse.

- Perdón, ¿podemos pasar? - era Ginny y acompañada de Seamus.

Harry asintió al igual que Luna aunque no dejaba de sentir que el estómago se le iba haciendo más y más pequeño, no sabia por qué pero no podia aguantar el verlos juntos. La pareja se sentó en frente y empezaron a susurrar y a reir, y a juguetear entre ellos como un par de novios. Harry cada vez se sentía más nervioso, no le gustaba nada que hicieran ellos.

- No es por incordiar - canturreó Luna.- Pero hay algunos que le molesta que un par de novios hagan manitas delante de ellos, ¿por qué no os vais a un sitio donde esteis solos o os volveis invisibles?

Seamus se quedó muy cortado al igual que Ginny pero la chica se dedicó a fulminar a la rubia con la mirada. Segundos después la pareja volvía a irse, dejando de nuevo a Harry y a Luna. Él se quedó muy aliviado y le agradó el que Luna estuviera allí, y se dió cuenta de que la chica era toda una mujer y que no era nada fea.

- Que conste que no me molestaban demasiado, lo he hecho por ti - sonrió la chica mientras sacaba un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y se ponia a leerlo sin dejar de hablar.- Ya sé que te sientes atraido por ella, aunque no se de cuenta...

- Luna yo...

- No hace falta que digas nada, mira si te gusta Ginny ve a por ella, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- No me gusta Ginny.- aclaró muy seguro.

- Claaaaaroooo...

- Lo digo muy en serio, Luna. Además seria muy egoista por mi parte, ella de pequeña esta algo... Loca por mi, ahora que tiene novio no podria ir y decirle que le quiero si fuera el caso claro peor como no lo es.

- Mira Potter, por no decirle nada a Chang las cosas entre vosotros acabaron muy mal asi que yo pensaria en eso antes de tomar una decisión.

Harry se quedó mirando a Luna que estaba leyendo en el Quisquilloso un artículo sobre un principe o algo asi, pero no dijo nada simplemente reflexionó acerca de lo que le habia dicho. Después llegó Neville y estuvo conversando con él hasta que el tren se paró y se reunieron con Ron y Hermione.

- Odio ser prefecto - comentó Ron mientras subia al carruaje.- Los suplentes de Fred y George no me han dejado en paz, ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Eso es porque no te impones Ron - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Deberias verla - dijo el pelirrojo señalando a la castaña.- Da más miedo que la profesora McGonagal, de verdad...

- Hablando de profesores, ¿quien creeis que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras? - preguntó Hermione pensativa.

- Puede que sea Tonks - comentó Harry.

- No lo creo, demasiado torpe... Tal vez sea uno de tus hermanos Ron, espero que sea Bill.- una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione.

- Pues yo preferiria a Fred o George - rió Harry.

- Yo preferiría a Mundungus, al verdad - comentó Ron sonriente.- No en serio, ninguno de mis hermanos es profesor, me lo hubieran dicho.

- Puede que vuelva Lupin - dijo esperanzado Harry.

- Eso es imposible, por mucho que Fudge adore en estos momentos a Dumbledore no dejara que un licantropo sea profesor - razonó Hermione.- Bueno, tiene que ser alguien de la Orden, eso seguro.

- ¡Oh no! - exclamó Ron.- Snape esta mañana estaba muy contento, ¿no se lo habran dado a él, verdad?

- Espero que no, no podria soportarlo - dijo Harry.- Bastante tengo con aguantarlo en Pociones...

- Hombre si fuera él, no daria pociones - observó Hermione.- Será mejor que lo dejemos, lo comprobaremos enseguida. Total, ya hemos llegado.

Los tres bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, Harry vió a Cho Chang a su lado, la chica le sonrió alegremente y él le devolvió la sonrisa aunque solo por cortesia. Cuando la chica le fue a hablar tuvo que irse porque Ron tiró de él con fuerza, asi que por varios segundos su amigo era lo que más queria en el mundo.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor, cerca de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown que hablaban despreocupadamente sobre lo que habian echo en verano y sobre lo bien que les quedaba su nuevo peinado.

- Es raro, ¿verdad? - comentó Hermione.- El que seamos tan parecidos a ellas pero sin embargo no seamos capaces de mantener esa conversación, estoy demasiado preocupada con la guerra mágica que no puedo pensar ni en mi pelo.

- Hermione, tú nunca te has preocupado de tu pelo - dijo Ron mientras intentaba ver quien era el nuevo profesor.

- Que amable eres Ronald - dijo friamente la chica.

- Vamos no te enfades Hermione - dijo Harry intentando conciliarnos, no queria empezar el curso con una de sus estúpidas peleas.- eso es lo que te ahce especial que no eres tan femenina como las otras.

- Lo estas arreglando Harry - comentó Ginny que acababa de llegar junto a Seamus, al ver a su amiga.

- Lo que Harry quiere decir es que no te preocupas de esas minucias, y que por eso eres especial, no eres tan idiota como ellas.- aclaró Ron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Weasly? - exclamaron las dos implicadas.

- Harry recuerdame que no abra la boca en la vida.

- Echo.

Por suerte para Ron, la profesora McGonagal con los nuevos alumnos entró en el Gran Comedor. Como todos los años dejó el sombrero sobre una banqueta y cantó la tradicional canción, después cuando la ceremonia finalizó Dumbledore se levantó y todo el mundo se calló y se giró para verlo. El anciano sonrió, especialmente a Harry o por lo menos eso le pareció a él, aunque aquello no hacia que se sintiera mejor con el mago, sino todo lo contrario, seguia enfadado con él.

- Bienvenidos a todos, un año nuevo comienza - sonrió.- Aunque mis niños he de deciros que este año no será fácil ni agradable, aunque todos intentaremos que lo sea ya que perteneciendo todos juntos podremos lograr lo que queremos. No tenemos que perder la fe, sino todo lo contrario tenemos que creer en nosotros y en los que nos rodean.

- Me recuerda al párroco de mi pueblo - sonrió Dean Thomas haciendo reir a los de alrededor.

- El señor Thomas tiene razón - dijo Dumbledore haciendo que Dean se pusiera rojo como un tomate.- estoy empezando a divagar, lo siento, os pido perdón ya que estareis hambrientos y no querreis escuchar a un ancianito como yo asi que solo diré un par de cosas más, no se preocupen. El señor Filch ha añadido un par de objetos a la lista, creo que son el ciento sesenta, y ciento sesenta y uno... También decir que tengan cuidado con lo que queda del pantano de los señores Weasly, es un tributo a ellos que tan bien trataron a la señora Umbridge y por si os interesa estan a la venta a un precio muy razonable.

- ¡Albus! - se le escapó a McGonagal.

- Tranquila Minerva, no son efectivos aqui y les rogaria que no los usaran en sus casas sino sus padres se enfadarian y me harian fregarles el suelo y no es algo que me guste demasiado - todos rieron.- Bueno, y por último quiero presentaros a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que bueno, la profesora Umbridge tuvo que irse aunque no sabemos por qué. Espero que esta os guste más, dadle un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Thomas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron al ver aPaige que estaba sentada entre Snape y Flitwick levantarse y sonreir al Gran Comedor. Y cosa extraña todo el comedor le aplaudió menos las chicas Slytherin, la chica se sonrojó antes de sentarse de nuevo.

- ¿Paige? Nunca se me habia pasado por la cabeza, la verdad - comentó Hermione extrañada.- Además creo que ni siquiera acabó sus estudios en Howarts...

- ¿No lo sabiais? - preguntó Ginny.- Pues esta mañana mamá y papá lo estaban comentando, aunque no estaban seguros de que quisier aceptar, aunque no sé por qué.

- Puede que no le guste dar clase - coemntó Ron mientras comenzaba a comer.

- No, no es por eso... Es por... Por Sirius - dijo Harry dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo doloroso que era volver al colegio y recordar todas las historias que Remus le habia contado durante el verano.

- ¿Estas bien Harry? - le preguntó Hermione.

- Eh, sí... Tan solo es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo...- tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar aunque no debia hacerlo debia ser fuerte.

* * *

¡Siento el retraso! Pero es que me quedé bloqueada, no se me ocurría nada aunque al final lo hice pero no me salió muy bien sino todo lo contrario, además no tuve demasiados rewiews, que paso a contestar ahora mismo

**MikiSchneider:** Muchas gracias por todo, ejejeje, no te preocupes que tu personaje saldrá más (muchas gracias por cedérmelo). Espero que también te guste este capitulo.

**Laura:** Muchas gracias, a mi también me gusta la pareja Ron-Hermione, aunque de momento lo llevan en secreto nn

**Charlie Granger:** Espero que este también te guste.

Bueno eso es todo de momento, seguid mandando rewiews por fa que me animan a seguir, jejeje sino pasa como ahora que no me entra la inspiracion. ¡Hasta la proxima!


End file.
